Relationship Problems
by jvwollert
Summary: Chase finally gets the courage to ask a guy he likes out, but soon realizes he has feelings for someone else close to him
1. Chapter 1

Relationship Problems

 **Hello guys and gals. This is a new story I am working on. Hope you like!**

Chapter 1:

It was early in the morning; Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were in the hallway at school waiting for first to start. Chase and Leo were at Chase's locker talking while Adam was at his. Bree was talking to Caitlin at her locker

"For the last time no Leo. If Mr. Davenport said no then what would make you think I would say yes"

"Please Chase just for a day then I won't ask again"

"No Leo"

"Fine" Leo looks and sees two guys talking on the other side of the hallway "Hey Chase Danny's here" Chase turned around to see Danny talking to one of his friend's. Danny is a blonde haired, bluish-greenish eyes "Why don't you go talk to him"

"No way Leo, you know how I get around him"

"Hey Danny" Leo shouted

"Leo"

"Just talk to him okay, if things start to look back then I'll jump" Danny walked towards Leo

"Hey Leo"

"Hey Danny my man, Chase wanted to talk to you about something"

"No I didn't" Chase said

"Yes he did, if you two need me I'll be over there with Adam" Leo walked towards Adam. Chase looked at Danny and sees he is wearing blue jeans and a tight shirt with black sneakers

"Dammit Leo" Chase said.

"Hey Adam" Leo said

"Hey Leo"

"So guess what happened"

"What you became bionic"

"No not yet but look" Leo points to Chase and Danny talking

"Wow you made Chase talk to Danny, holy shit this is big"

"Maybe if Chase talks to him he'll feel less nervous around him" Leo said

"He has a crush on him for a month, maybe he'll finally ask Danny out"

"Let's not push it, baby steps Adam baby steps"

"What do babies have to do with this" Adam asked

"Never mind" they both look over and see Chase and Danny talking

"So Chase what did you want to talk about" Danny asked

"Nothing Leo is just being Leo"

"You feeling okay, you seem nervous"

"Yeah I feel fine must be getting sick or something"

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No I'll be fine. I should get to class"

"Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes" Chase shut his locker "You sure you're alright"

"Yeah I'm good thanks for asking"

"Alright well if you need anything you know where to find me"

"I know and thanks" Chase speed walked to class. Leo groaned in disappointment

"Hey at least talked" Adam said

"Oh trust me Adam this is not over" Leo grabbed his bag and followed Chase to class. He entered the classroom to find Chase at his seat with his head down. Leo sat in the desk next to him

"Just talk to him if things go bad I'll jump in. Thanks for the help Leo"

"I thought it was going well"

"Did you see me choke in front of him? Now he'll never want to talk to me again"

"Don't beat yourself up Chase. Trust me these things happen when you like someone, remember the way I acted before Janelle and I got together"

"It's just different"

"How is it different?"

"Your guy who likes a girl, I'm a guy who likes another guy"

"Well when you put it that way" they bell rang "Were going to talk about this at lunch" Leo got up and went to his seat.

It was lunch time; Leo entered the lunchroom to find Adam and Chase sitting at a table. He went over and sat next to Adam

"Hey guys where is Bree"

"She had to freshen up in the bathroom" Adam said

"Oh" Leo looks and sees Danny enter the lunch room "Hey Danny over here" Leo shouted, Chase gives Leo a glare "Were going to have a peaceful conversation" Leo said. Danny came over

"Hey Leo"

"Danny boy, come sit and join us for lunch"

"Sure" Danny sat next to Chase "Hey Chase"

"Hey Danny" Chase said nervously

"So Danny how's your day been" Leo asked

"Boring as crap, I swear each day of school you just want to roll over and die"

"Preaching to the choir on that one" Adam said

"So Danny we never had a chance to get to know each other" Leo said

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Got a girlfriend" Leo asked

"No I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend"

"Wait you BIA" Adam asked

"Yeah I like guys and girls" Chase was surprised, by how cute Danny is he would actually date a guy Chase thought

"Let me ask you this, would you date Adam" Leo asked. Danny looked at Adam for a minute

"Probably not he's too tall"

"Well what about Chase" Leo said. Danny looked at Chase for a minute

"Yeah I would date Chase, he has nice hair and he's short. Plus I always like that name to. Chase"

"Hear that Chase he would go out with you"

"Leo that's enough" Adam said

"What's going on" Danny asked

"Nothing, right Chase" Leo said smiling, Chase got up from the table and stormed out of the lunch room

"Is it something I said" Danny asked

"No Danny it wasn't you" Adam said glaring at Leo "I'll be right back" Adam got up and followed Chase to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom to find Chase staring in the mirror "Chase you okay buddy"

"The one guy I liked in the whole school and Leo ruined it for me"

"He didn't ruin it for"

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you hear what Danny said, he would totally date you. The reason why it looked bad was because Leo was pushing you to ask him. He didn't give you time to react"

"I just can't"

"Listen I know you can if Leo can tell Janelle the way he feels then you can tell Danny the way you feel"

"But I get so nervous around him"

"This is what you do okay, go up to him and when you feel like you're going to freak out close your eyes and breathe okay. Just tell the guy how you feel alright; I'm sure he'll understand"

"I don't know"

"Just do it the more you wait the harder it will be okay, if things look back say the world apple and I'll come in and take it from there okay"

"Okay" Adam and Chase made their way out the bathroom. Danny came up too them both

"Hey Chase are you alright"

"Yeah he's fine" Adam looked at Chase "You ready"

"I guess"

"Danny, Chase needs to tell you something"

"Okay"

"You got this Chase" Adam left the two alone and waited by one of the lockers

"What did you need Chase" Chase felt nervous and the sweat drip down his face, he looked at Adam for help. Adam nodded no and motioned him to breathe "Chase" Chase looked back at Danny; Chase closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at Danny

"Danny there's something I have to tell you"

"Just tell me I'll understand"

"The thing is I kind of like you" Chase froze waiting for Danny to laugh at him

"Wait you like me" Danny asked surprised

"Yeah I like you"

"Wow so that's why you get nervous around me"

"Yeah"

"Well I need to tell you something"

"What"

"I like you too" Chase's eyes widen

"You do"

"Yeah I liked you for a while and I didn't know you felt the same. When Leo asked me if I would date you and I said all those things I just wanted to punch myself"

"Wow"

"Yeah so do you want to go out tonight?"

"Um sure since its Friday I got no plans"

"Great I'll pick you up around seven"

"Okay" Danny left back into the lunch room. Chase stood there stunned by what happened

"So how'd it go" Adam asked

"Danny and I are going out tonight"

"See I told you it would work out"

 **There's the first chapter of my new story. Please review!**


	2. The Kiss

Relationship Problems

 **Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 2:

It was late at night; Chase was downstairs in the lab preparing for his date with Danny. Bree of course helped him pick out some nice clothes

"There you're not overdressed but you still look nice"

"Thanks Bree"

"No problem it's not every day you get to help your little brother with a date" Chase chuckled a bit "So what are guy's plans tonight"

"He said he was going to take me to dinner then a movie"

"What movie"

"Were going to decide when we get there"

"Well I hope you have a great time and I want you to tell me everything when you get home"

"I will okay" Bree and Chase headed upstairs to find Tasha in the kitchen cooking and Adam and Leo on the couch playing video games

"Well look at you Chase, you're not overdressed but you still look nice"

"You can thank Bree for that"

"Well good job Bree"

"I know" Bree said with a smile

"So are you nervous" Tasha asked

"I'm a little nervous I guess"

"Well don't be, it's going to be fine. The important part of the first date is getting to know the other person. Just ask simple questions like what is his interest and about his family, stuff like that"

"Not trying to sound mean Chase but try not to be so nerdy okay" Bree said

"Trust me Bree I'll try not to" they all heard the doorbell ring

"Okay guys don't embarrass Chase" Tasha said

"I'll try not to" Adam said. Tasha opened the door and stood there Danny

"You must be Danny"

"Yes I am here to pick up Chase"

"Chase" Tasha yelled. Chase came up from behind Tasha "Danny is here"

"Thank you Tasha"

"Now you two be safe okay and Chase Donald said he wants you home by ten but since you're the good child I'll let you stay out till eleven okay"

"Okay thank you Tasha" Chase left with Danny. Tasha shut the door and went back to the kitchen

"So how do you think it's going to go?" Bree asked

"I think it will go well"

"You okay Adam" Leo asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

Chase and Danny were in a restaurant sitting across from each other. They were waiting for their food to come

"So Chase"

"Yeah"

"Let's get to know each other"

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Who was that woman who answered the door?"

"You know Leo was school"

"Yeah"

"That was his mom, his mom married my dad"

"Oh so you and Leo are step brothers"

"Yeah we are"

"I didn't know that"

"So what about your family"

"Let's see my mom and dad are divorced so I live with my mom. I go and visited my dad once a month for a whole week so we can catch up. I got no brothers or sisters and that's about it"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your mom and dad"

"Don't worry about it was bound to happen, I rather have them divorced and happy then married and sad"

"So do you play sports or anything?"

"Actually I joined the basketball team at school"

"Really"

"Yeah the only hard part is Trent is the team captain he isn't all to bright"

"Tell me about it"

"So anyways what do you do?"

"Not much as a sports person I'm more of a computer whiz I would say"

"So you're into computers huh"

"Yeah"

"Kind of strange because I like people who are how you would say nerdy" Chase began to blush. Once dinner was over Danny took Chase to the movies, they both decided to see a movie called Silent Love. They got into the movie theater and found there seats, Chase was super into movie.

Danny sat there thinking onto how he would make his move. _Alright Danny just calm down, everything is going to be fine just put your arm around him. Remember he likes you too so he would like it or maybe he would take it as rushing things it is our first date but this is usually how they do it in the movies. The guy puts his arm around the girl so just put your arm around him._ Danny tried to but got nervous and put both of his arms in his lap. _Dammit this looks so easy in the movies maybe if I just watch the movie it'll get my mind off it._

"You okay" Chase whispered to him

"Yeah I'm fine" he whispered back

"Hey Danny"

"Yeah"

"Just go ahead and put your arm around me, your fine" Danny was shocked, Chase knew what he was trying to and now he's allowing him to do it. Danny placed his arm around Chase and pulled him close

"How did you know I wanted to?"

"You took me to the movies and were watching a love story; I knew what you were trying to do"

Once the movie was over Danny decided to take Chase home. Danny drove up to the front of the house

"Well were here"

"I had fun tonight Danny, thanks for asking me out"

"It was my pleasure I had fun to, you probably hear this all the time but it was fun being with you Chase"

"To tell you the truth you're the first one who's ever said that to me"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"I'll walk you up to the door" Danny and Chase got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Well thanks again for taking me I had" Chase was caught off by Danny kissing. Danny broke the kiss

"Sorry I just thought" Danny was caught off with Chase kissing him back. Danny was shocked for a second but began to kiss back. Danny loved feeling Chase's soft lips pressed against his. They soon began to hold hands, Danny couldn't help it but he began to mess with Chase's hair. Chase broke the kiss and both stood there blushing

"Wow" Danny said

"Well thanks again" Chase went inside the house and shut the door. Danny made his way to his car and drove off. Chase stood there at the door thinking of the kiss, he liked how special it felt and Danny's soft lips. He jumped on the couch in joy, he heard the elevator door open and sees Adam and Bree enter the room

"Chase your back"

"Yeah I'm back" Bree sat next to him

"So how did it go tell me everything?"

"We went to dinner and we talked about our families and hobbies, after that he took me to go see that movie Silent Love and he put my arm around me. After that he brought me home and that's it"

"No I see that smile on your face something else happened"

"Well before I came inside we might have kissed"

"I knew it I told Leo you guys were going to kiss and now he owes me ten bucks. Good for Chase" Bree hugs Chase "Adam isn't that great" they look over and see Adam in deep thought

"Adam" Chase snaps his fingers in his face

"Oh sorry I was day dreaming anyways good for you Chase I'm glad you found someone"

"Well I am tired so I am going to bed good night"

"I'm going to bed to. Coming Adam" Bree asked

"I'll be down in a bit" Chase and Bree headed to the lab. Adam sat there thinking about what his brother said. Something is bothering him about his brother dating this Danny kid he just doesn't know what yet. He got up and followed Bree and Chase down to the lab trying to figure out what's bothering him.

 **Alright that is the end of chapter 2. Please review!**


	3. Uncomfortable

Relationship Problems

 **Next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

It's the next morning; Adam woke up in his capsule to find Chase and Bree gone. He got dressed and exited his capsule and made his way upstairs. He entered the living room to see Leo and Tasha in the kitchen making breakfast and Bree and Davenport at the table. He walked over and sat on a stool near the counter

"Morning Adam" Tasha said

"Morning Tasha"

"Hey Adam after breakfast do you want to play some video games"

"Maybe Leo"

"You okay sweetie" Tasha asked

"Yeah something just been bothering me"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing to serious, I'll handle it don't worry"

"Okay but were all here if you need any help"

"Thanks" Chase comes down stairs on the phone

"Yeah sure I'll ask" Chase covered the phone "Hey Mr. Davenport can I go with Danny to the fair that's in town"

"Yeah that's fine" Chase puts the phone to his ear

"Yeah he said I can go" he paused "Okay see you then" Chase hung up the phone.

"So when are you leaving to the fair" Davenport asked

"He said were going to go about eleven. So we can get there early and it's not too crowded"

"Hey maybe we can go together" Bree said "Owen said he wanted to go to the fair"

"I can ask Danny but I'm sure he'll say okay. Just let me call him back and check" Chase leaves to the other room

"It would be so cool if Danny says yes"

"I guess you and Janelle are going to" Adam asked Leo

"No Janelle is busy visiting her grandmother. So I have no plans" Chase enters the living room

"So what did he say" Bree asked

"Danny said yes, he said he'll pick you and me up along with Owen"

"Yes this is going to be awesome. I better call Owen" Bree pulled out her phone. Chase sat next to Adam

"Hey Adam do you want to come"

"No I got things to do" Adam took a sip of his coffee

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"I've been drinking it for a while now"

"Anyways come with Bree and me to the fair"

"No I'm good I got a lot on my mind that I need to deal with" Adam got up and headed to the lab

"That was weird" Leo said. Adam entered the lab and sat in Davenport's chair, he heard the elevator doors open and loud footsteps

"Go away Davenport I want to be left alone"

"It's not Davenport" Adam looks and sees Tasha standing in the middle of the lab

"Sorry Tasha I thought you were Davenport, but could you leave I just want to be alone"

"Honey what's wrong" Tasha pulled up a chair next to him "Something is bothering you what's wrong"

"You promise not to tell"

"I promise now just tell me"

Chase made his way to the table and sat next to Bree

"So what did Owen say?"

"He said he loves the idea and he'll be here around 10:30 so we can go"

"Awesome" they look and see Tasha enter the kitchen

"Is Adam alright" Davenport asked

"Yeah he's fine he just has a lot on his mind right now. I'm just going to get him some breakfast"

"Maybe I should talk to him"

"No Donald he just wants to be left alone okay. I dealt with something like this with a friend and trust me they just need time to think okay"

"If you're sure" Tasha went back down to the lab

"Man I wonder what's wrong with Adam" Chase said

"I'm sure he's just a little under the weather" Leo said

A couple of hours past and Leo was on the couch watching TV. He looks and sees Chase and Bree enter the kitchen

"Hey Bree when is Owen supposed to be over" Leo asked

"He said he was on his way" they heard knocking on there. "That should be him" Bree walked over to door and opened it. Standing there is Owen "Hey Owen"

"Hey Bree"

"Come on in" Owen enters the house "Are you ready for the fair"

"Yeah I'm so excited"

"Chase what time did Danny said he would come pick us up"

"He said about eleven but he also said he might be early too" they heard another knock on the door. Bree opened the door and Danny stood there

"Oh hey Danny"

"Hello Bree"

"Come on in" Danny entered the house

"Wow I never have seen your guy's house before"

"Hey Danny" Chase walked over to Danny. They did a quick kiss

"So are you guys ready to go to the fair" Bree asked

"Yeah" they all three answered

"Alright lets go" Owen exited the house with Danny and Chase following "Leo tell Davenport we went to the fair. We should be back in a couple of hours"

"Kay" Bree followed the boys. Leo sat there watching TV, Adam entered from the lab "Hey Adam"

"Hey Leo" Adam went into the kitchen and looked in the medicine cabinet

"Are you okay" Leo asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure, you've been acting weird for the past few days" Leo began to notice Adam sweating "Why are you sweating"

"I just got done with a workout"

"What are you looking for?"

"Just something to calm me down okay"

"Well if you're feeling stressful just take these" Leo grabbed a pill bottle from the cabinet "There supposed to relieve stress"

"Thanks Leo if you need me I'll be in the lab taking a nap"

"Okay" Adam headed back down to the lab. Tasha came downstairs and into the kitchen

"Hey Leo what are you doing"

"Nothing, hey mom is Adam feeling okay"

"Why do you ask?"

"He just came up for some pills to calm him down and he was sweating"

"Listen Leo this may hard for you to understand but Adam just has a lot on his mind okay. He just needs time to think but also to relax, I told him there are pills here to calm him down"

"But what's wrong with him"

"Sorry sweetie I promise I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Okay I was just worried" Leo went and sat on the couch

Adam entered the lab; he opened the pill bottle and popped one in his mouth.

"Let's hope these work" he said to himself before entering his capsule and drifting off to sleep.

Chase, Bree, Danny and Owen entered the fair

"Wow this place is awesome" Owen said

"Well if you guys want we can meet back here I say in an hour, so we can eat" Bree said

"Sure" Bree and Owen left Chase and Danny alone

"So what do you want to do first" Chase asked

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster" Danny asked

"Nope"

"Well get ready because you're going on one"

"Okay" Bree and Owen walked through the fair looking at all the colors

"Wow it's so pretty" Bree said

"They have a lot more colors then last year"

"Wow"

"So Bree how do you think your brother and his boyfriend are doing"

"I think there doing okay"

Danny stood by Chase rubbing his back while Chase puked in a trash can

"Just let it out Chase you're not the only one" Danny looks and sees four different types of people puking. Chase pulled his head out of the trash can and breathed slowly "If I would have known you would get sick on a roller coaster I never would have asked you to go. I'm sorry"

"I'm fine… that was the first time I was on a roller coaster and I didn't know I was going to get sick to. Your fine"

"How about for our next ride we go on something slow"

"Like what a Ferris wheel"

"Sure why not" Chase and Danny made their way to the Ferris wheel

"Hey Danny"

"Yeah Chase"

"Why do you like me so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I know you said you like short, nerdy people but even most girls like guys like that and they still never paid attention to me. What made you pay attention?"

"I don't, when you first showed up at Mission Creek I didn't pay attention to you at all. Over the months I just started to like you, once I heard you were gay I wondered if you would ever date me. I really don't know why I guess sort of in a way you were like me at my last school, not much guys or girls paid attention to me. Why do you ask?"

"I just needed to know, some girls I dated only went out with me for some dare or initiation for a group. I just wanted to make sure the first guy I dated wasn't like them"

"Trust me Chase I'm dating you because I want to date you, I like you and I'm sorry for those girl who did that to you. They should be ashamed" They soon make it to the Ferris wheel, they get on the ride and wait to reach the top "Hey Chase can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"Is this considered our"

"Yes Danny this is considered our second date" Danny got nervous, he was sitting close to Chase and he wanted to hold hands. He moved his hand closer to Chase's just enough to where they were barely touching. _Danny this is the second date just hold hands with him, don't be nervous_. Chase felt Danny's hand next to his, he knew Danny wanted to hold hands and Chase wanted to. Chase turned to face Danny

"Chase" Chase held Danny's hand

"If you want to hold hands Danny just ask okay"

"I'm sorry I just get nervous" Danny was cut off by Chase kissing him. Danny didn't hesitate to kiss back, there cart stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. Chase broke and kiss and looked at Danny "What was that for"

"I love it when you get nervous"

"You tasted so minty" Danny asked

"After I had my little session on the roller coaster I ate a mint so in case we kissed again I would taste minty not well you know"

"Well thanks" Chase laid his head on Danny's shoulder. They stared at the lake the fair is next to and watched it until the ride started again.

Meanwhile Bree was at the front entrance of the fair with Owen. Owen was sitting on the bench holding his stomach, he groaned in pain

"I told you not to eat that corn dog"

"But I love corn dogs" Owen said groggy

"Yeah but first rule of going to the fair, don't try the corn dogs" Bree looks and sees Chase and Danny walk up to them "How did your guy's day at the fair go"

"It went well, is he okay" Chase asked

"No he decided to eat a corn dog at the fair"

"Owen first rule when you go to the fair, never eat the corn dogs" Chase said

"I know that now" he yelled

"Well are you guys ready to go then" Danny asked

"Yeah" Bree and Chase answered

"Yeah" Owen said

"Alright Chase lets help him up" Danny and Chase helped Owen to his feet and to the car

"So how was your guy's day" Bree asked

"It was fun" Chase said with a smile

"Oh I see okay" Chase and Danny placed Owen in the back of the car.

"Bree you should stay in the back with him in case he pukes"

"Sure" Bree got in the back with Owen. Danny got in the driver seat and Chase got in the passenger seat "Chase tell 'dad' that I'm going to be at Owen's to make sure he's okay"

"Alright"

Once Danny dropped Bree and Owen off. He began to drive to Chase's.

"Well beside Owen getting sick, today wasn't a bad day"

"Yeah thanks for taking me Danny"

"Any time" Chase turned and kissed Danny. Danny began to kiss back with force, Chase allowed Danny to enter his mouth. Danny moved his hand to Chase's thigh. Chase began to mess with Danny's hair; Danny moved his hand down to Chase's crotch and began to rub his dick. Chase pulled away and moved Danny's hand from his crotch "Is it something I did" Danny asked

"No your fine it's just that" Chase exhaled slowly "I've never actually done it before and I'm not exactly ready"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush it"

"No, your fine I guess I should have told you"

"Listen Chase I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess I got a little carried away"

"Your fine Danny, I should be ashamed for kissing you first. I got a little carried away" Danny and Chase sat there in silence for a minute "But I still want to see you Danny"

"You do"

"Yeah maybe we can do something tomorrow"

"Yeah I'll call you tomorrow and we can go do something" Chase exited the car and walked up his front door. Danny sat there in the car "So stupid" he said to himself before he drove off. Chase entered the house and closed the door slowly

"You okay Chase" Chase looks and sees Leo sitting on the couch

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired"

"Where's Bree"

"She went to Owens house because he ate a bad corn dog and now he's sick"

"Doesn't he know first rule never eat a corn dog at a fair"

"Trust me he knows now. Where's Adam"

"He's been acting weird all day, he's downstairs in the lab taking a nap"

"By weird you mean Adam weird or actually weird"

"Actually weird"

"Maybe I should go talk to him"

"You can try, right now he is only talking to my mom about what's wrong" Chase made his way to the elevator. He entered the lab to find Adam in his capsule sleeping; he walked up to the cyber desk and found the bottle of pills. Chase went up and tapped on the glass

"Hey Adam" Adam opened his eyes "What's going on" Adam exited his capsule and stretched

"Hey Chase how was your day at the fair"

"Never mind that are you okay. Leo said you have been in the lab all day thinking"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure" Chase placed his hand on Adam's forehead. Adam got nervous "You're not running a fever"

"Chase I'm fine"

"You're not, what's going on"

"Chase not trying to sound mean but you're the last person I want to talk to right now" Chase can see Adam begin to sweat

"Adam what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone okay" Adam shoved Chase out of his way and headed upstairs. Chase stood there wondering what's going on with his brother.

 **Review!**


	4. The Truth

Relationship Problems

 **Alright here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

Chapter 4:

It's been a week since Adam and Chase last talked, Adam has been distancing himself from Chase. Chase got to point to where he doesn't care; he just wants to concentrate with his relationship with Danny.

It was a regular Friday, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo got home from a rough day at school. Adam went down to the lab while Leo sat on the couch playing games, Bree and Chase both went into the kitchen

"So you never told how yours and Danny's date went last night" Bree asked

"It was great I went and took him to dinner and then the rest of night we just talked"

"Oh that's so sweet"

"Yeah it was great"

"So why wasn't Danny in school today?"

"Oh his parents are divorced and his dad lives in Texas. So he goes and visits him for a whole week once a month"

"So no Danny for a whole week"

"Yeah I'm kind of bum but it's only for a week"

"So has Adam talked to you lately?"

"No I have no idea why he won't talk to me. Did I do something wrong"

"I don't know he won't tell me or Leo not even Davenport"

"He told my mom" they look at Leo

"Wait he told Tasha but not me" Bree said

"Yeah"

"Why would he do that?"

"Do you think if I ask your mom she'll tell me what's going on with him?" Chase asked

"Ask her the worse she could say is no"

Later that night Bree went over to Owens, while Leo and Chase were on the couch playing video games. Tasha entered through the front door and went into the kitchen

"So mom what's for dinner?"

"I don't know yet, what do you guys feel like"

"How about spaghetti" Leo said

"You okay with that Chase"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Okay spaghetti it is then" Leo went back to the couch

"Hey Tasha can I ask you something"

"Sure anything"

"Do you know why Adam hasn't talk to me" Tasha sighed deeply

"Yes I know why Adam hasn't talked to you"

"Can you tell me?"

"I wish I could but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Is it at least something I did?"

"No sweetie it has to do with Adam"

"Then what"

"Listen Chase maybe you should go down to the lab and try to talk to him"

"He won't talk to me, I've tried but he just won't talk"

"Just go try okay; if things turn out bad then I'll talk to him okay"

"Tasha"

"Just go" Chase sighed deeply and made his way to the elevator. Leo went up to his mom

"You sure this is a good idea"

"Trust me Leo, Adam needs to tell Chase"

"Tell Chase what"

Chase entered the lab and found Adam in his capsule asleep. He went up to capsule and tapped on the glass until Adam woke up

"Hey Adam I need to talk to you" Adam stepped out of his capsule and stretched

"What do you want Chase"

"Why won't you talk to me Adam, it's been a whole week"

"Chase I don't want to talk to you right now"

"WHY huh is it something I did to you? Why won't you talk to me, please tell me"

"Chase I know if I told you it would just mess things up"

"Mess what up; just tell me maybe we can work it out"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes just tell me what's wrong maybe I can help" Adam sighed deeply "Anytime now"

"Chase the reason why I distant myself from you is because"

"Because what"

"Because I love you"

"You love me"

"Yeah I love you"

"I love you too Adam but how does this make things weird"

"Chase I deeply love you, more than a brother" Chase was stunned, he sat in a chair scratching his head "See I knew once I told you things would be weird"

"Adam I just"

"I'm sorry Chase I shouldn't have told you"

"How long"

"For a while now, after about a month of Leo finding us and going to school I began to take interest in you. At first I thought it was a phase but soon I just couldn't get you out of my head, then after a while I just wanted to be with you"

"Is that why you always wanted to hang out"

"Yeah that's why"

"Then why did you set me up with Danny"

"I knew things wouldn't work between you me since were brothers so I thought maybe Danny would be good for you. At first it was fine but when you told Bree and me you guys kissed I guess I got jealous"

"Is that why you jumped when I put my hand on your forehead"

"Yeah I got nervous around you; the only way to take my mind off of things was to workout. Once I was done with my workout I started to think about you again so Tasha told me to take some pills to relax"

"Adam I just don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything; you're with Danny now so you should concentrate on that"

"Adam I just"

"Just go Chase, tell Tasha I'll be up in a minute" Chase headed upstairs. He entered the living to find Leo and Bree on the couch and Tasha in the kitchen

"So Chase how did it go" Tasha asked

"He told me and I'm just surprised"

"See honey this is why he didn't want you to know"

"It's okay call me down when dinners ready" Chase headed upstairs

"Tasha what's going on" Bree asked

"Okay I think it's time for you guys to know. The reason why Adam hasn't been talking to Chase for a week s because Adam likes Chase"

"By like you mean like a brother" Leo said

"No sweetie Adam likes Chase more than a brother"

"Oh" Leo and Bree both said

"Please don't bring this up to either of them okay, things are already weird I would say and we don't need to make it anymore weird okay"

"Sure thing" Leo said

"Okay" Bree said

Ten minutes past and Davenport came through the front door.

"The king has returned" he shouted. He went over and gave Tasha a kiss on the cheek "So how was everyone's day" he asked. Everyone was silent "Okay what happened"

"Donald there is something you need to know"

"Just tell me how much it's going to cost"

"No the thing is" Tasha goes and whispers into Davenport's ear

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I already knew about Adam's crush on Chase"

"You already knew" Tasha said

"Yeah I've known for a long time"

"How did you know" Bree asked

"Guys come on it may not seem like it but I do pay attention to you guys a lot more than you think. I can just tell by the way Adam looks and acts around Chase"

"You didn't do anything about it" Tasha asked

"It never came up"

"Well now it did so what are you going to do"

"Where's Chase"

"Upstairs" Bree said

"And Adam"

"Down in the lab" Leo said. Davenport headed to the elevator; he came up minutes later with Adam behind him

"I planned for this" Davenport said before taking Adam upstairs. They walked down the hallway until they came to the door Chase was in "Adam you wait here until I tell you to come in"

"Okay" Davenport entered the room to find Chase lying on the bed

"Hey Chase"

"Hi Mr. Davenport" Davenport went over and sat on the bed

"So I heard what happened today with you and Adam"

"You did"

"Yeah I did I've known for a while and I just want to know what do you think about all of this"

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I mean I always thought of him as a brother but once he told me he loves me something changed"

"Is it possible you love him back?"

"I can't though I love Danny. I mean I can't love two people can I"

"Yeah it's possible; I mean you love Bree, Leo like family love. Think of this as deep love, you love two people deeply"

"I don't know anymore, what should I tell Danny. The question is should I tell him and how do I act like nothing happened when I'm around Adam"

"Well this is your time to prove it"

"What do you mean?"

"Adam is outside that door and I just want you two to talk. That's all, just talk for ten minutes and see how it plays it"

"But Davenport"

"Trust me it will work out" Davenport got up and exited the room "Adam"

"Yeah"

"I want you to go in there and talk to Chase about this okay. Just ten minutes after that you can leave"

"Okay" Adam went into the room and Davenport shut the door. Adam stood there looking at Chase nervous as hell. Chase sat up and stared at his brother "Hey Chase"

"Hey Adam"

"Do you know what's going on, why he's making us do this?"

"I don't know, the best we can do is play along" Chase panted the seat next to him "Come sit down" Adam made his way and sat next to Chase. It was silent for five minutes, until Adam broke the silence

"Chase I'm sorry if things are weird between us"

"It's not your fault; there are somethings we can't control. Like or emotions"

"I just wish I saw you as a brother and not something more"

"Adam it's okay"

"It's not okay Chase, since I have these feelings I just can't look at you like a brother anymore. I try and I just can't"

"Will you stop beating yourself up" Adam faced Chase

"I'm sorry Chase I just. I don't know what to do"

"Well beating yourself up isn't a good idea. We can work through this, somehow"

"You think"

"Yeah I think we can" Adam and Chase began to stare at each other. They both got lost in each other's eyes leaning in close.

"Chase"

"Don't" Chase leaned in and kissed Adam. Adam couldn't help but kiss back; Chase wrapped his arms around Adam's neck while Adam wrapped his arms around Chase's waist. Both boys fought for dominance and Adam came out on top. Chase allowed Adam to enter his mouth, Adam couldn't help but mess with Chase's hair

"Chase" Adam said into the kiss

"Don't" Chase said. He pushed Adam on his back onto the bed. Chase got on top and continued to kiss him. Chase moved his hands up Adam's shirt feeling his abs and pecks, Adam did the same. Chase took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, he then unbuckled Adam's belt and pants. Adam rolled Chase over to where he's on top; he began to kiss at Chase's neck causing him to moan. Chase slowly took off Adam's pants showing his black boxers. Chase rolled back over and was on top again, they began to kiss again swapping saliva. Chase took off Adam's shirt and began to make his way down to Adam's boxers, first kissing his pecks and messing with his nipples. He made his way down kissing the abs while looking up at his older brother, Adam couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Chase"

"What" Adam nodded his head

"We can't do this"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Chase we can't do this" Adam sat up and grabbed his pants and shirt "It wouldn't be right and you know it" Chase sat there on the bed "It wouldn't fair to Danny" Adam got up and put his pants and shirt on "I'm sorry" Adam left a thinking Chase on the bed

After dinner was done Adam went down to the lab to go to sleep, Chase sat on the couch watching TV. Davenport came up from the lab and sat next to Chase

"So Chase how did your talk go with Adam"

"I don't know we talked about the situation but I don't think we can work around"

"Oh I'm sure you two will find a solution, just need to keep looking"

"Is it okay if I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Yeah you can sleep on the couch" Davenport got up and headed upstairs. Chase laid down and stared at the ceiling of the house in deep thought. _Why did I kiss him it doesn't make sense, I'm with Danny but ever since Adam told me he loves me I feel different about him. Can it be I love Adam and Danny or that I just love Adam and I'm using Danny to cover my true feelings. This can't be right were brothers it's wrong, but then again he makes me happy and full of joy. Maybe I do love Adam._

 **Please Review!**


	5. The Decision

Relationship Problems

 **Sorry for not posting like I usual do. I have been working on a new story which will be up soon. Anyways new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

Next morning came quick. Chase woke up and looked around the room to find it empty. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen for a drink. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a quick drink. Once done he threw the empty plastic in the trash and went back over to the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped the channel over to the news

"Alright let's see how bad the world is today" he heard the elevator door open and sees Adam enter the living room dressed in his running outfit "Hey Adam"

"Hey Chase"

"Going for a run"

"Yeah I need to get my head clear of somethings" Adam went to the front door

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah"

"About last night"

"Let's just try to forget about it okay" Adam left through the front door. Chase turned his attention back to the TV. His phone began to ring in his pants; he grabbed his phone and answered it

"Hello"

"Hey babe" Chase heard Danny over the phone

"Oh hey Danny" Chase said sadly

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay just making sure… um… I won't be coming home like I planned to"

"Why?"

"Something happened to my dad and I have to stay here to keep an eye on him. As soon as he's better I'll come back home and well go out okay. I promise"

"Okay but I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too. Call you later" Chase hung up the phone

"Is everything alright" Chase jumped out of his then spun his head around to see Davenport in the kitchen

"Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry I didn't mean to" Davenport chuckled "So is everything okay"

"No Danny has to stay with his dad longer. Something happened so he has to stay there and watch his dad"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Yeah I just don't know what I'm going to do while he's gone"

"Maybe you should hang out with Adam"

"Yeah I don't think that's going to work out so well"

"Why won't it" Davenport took a sip of his coffee "I think you two need some brother bonding to help with this situation"

"Yeah that might be a bit tough"

"Why?" Chase chuckled nervously "Chase"

"Let's just say something else happened during our talk last night"

"Chase" Chase put a smile on his face "Did you two" Chase shook his head "Chase what were you thinking, I wanted you two to talk not… well… you know"

"Trust me Mr. Davenport nothing really happened"

"Did you kiss?"

"Well… yeah"

"With tongue"

"Yes"

"Did you take each other's clothes off?"

"Half way I would say"

"Did you oral"

"NO we did not do that. At that point we stopped"

"Did you stop or he stop?"

"He did"

"Did you want to stop?"

"Would you be mad if I said no?"

"CHASE"

"I know Mr. Davenport I couldn't control myself. I don't know what's going on. It's like I love Danny but I also have these feelings for Adam too and I just don't know what to do"

"Let me ask you this Chase. Do you love Danny?"

"Yes I do"

"Do you love Adam?"

"Yes I love them both. Didn't you hear me I just said that"

"Now let me ask you this. Who do you love more" Chase thought for a moment

"I don't know"

"Oh I think you do know. You just don't want to admit it"

"But it wouldn't be fair to Danny though"

"Your right it wouldn't be fair to him"

"Then what do you do"

"Here is how I see it. You love Adam and Danny okay. You love Adam more but you were with Danny first. So either you go with Danny and you have him as a boyfriend and Adam as a brother or you can go with Adam and you can have Adam as a boyfriend and if Danny understands you can have him as a friend. The questions is what do you want"

"I just don't"

"You don't want to break any of their hearts"

"Yeah I don't"

"So tell me this, if you do pick one. Whose heart will break more? Danny's or Adam's"

"If I tell Danny that I want to be with Adam then he wouldn't understand why and I'd be breaking his heart. If I tell Adam I want to be with Danny he would understand since he told me to ask him out"

"So it's simple. Danny or Adam"

"I think I know who I want to be with"

"It's a hard chose I know but it has to be done otherwise it would just get worse" the front door opens and Adam enters the house "Now you know what to do"

"I know" Chase turned to face Adam "Hey Adam. Do you think we could talk real quick?"

"Sure but this better not end up like last night"

"It won't"

"It better not" Davenport said. Adam followed Chase up to one of the spare bedrooms. Once in the room Adam shut the door and Chase sat on the bed

"Alright, what do you want to talk about now?"

"There's something I need to tell you" Chase exhaled slowly "First off I need to tell you that I do love you"

"Family love or deep love"

"Deep love"

"Okay go on"

"The thing is I love Danny more and I knew that you would understand better then he would" Chase was prepared for Adam's reaction

"I understand and thank you for telling me"

"Really"

"Yeah it's your decision. I just want you to be happy" Chase got up and hugged him

"I knew you would understand"

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff okay" Chase broke the hug

"Sorry"

"Hey just to let you know I am always here for you okay"

"I know" Chase left the room. Adam went over and sat on the bed

"You okay" Adam looks and sees Davenport at the doorway

"Yeah I'm alright"

"You disappointed he chose Danny over you"

"Can you tell?"

"You know you did the right thing though"

"Yeah I know I did"

"Trust me Adam things will work out the way there suppose too" Davenport left Adam alone.

 **Not much of a good way to end it i know. Hope you enjoyed it please review!**


	6. Cheated

Relationship Problems

 **Next chapter. Here you are!**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

It's been two weeks since Chase chose Danny over Adam. It was a Monday morning and Chase was at his locker at school. He grabbed his math and history book before shutting his locker. He turned around and found Trent staring him down

"Hello" Trent said

"What do you want Trent"

"What do I want? I want to see you squeal in pain and I always get what I want" Trent grabbed Chase by the collar of his shirt causing him to drop his books "Now you can take it like a man or you can take like a wimp. So what's it going to be?"

"Leave him alone Trent" Both Trent and Chase look and see Danny leaning against the lockers

"Get out of here Danny. This isn't any of your business"

"It is my business because that is my boyfriend"

"This guy is your boyfriend"

"Yeah he is. Now if you don't want the coach to get a call about me being badly sick before the game Friday I suggest you put him down" Trent faced Chase

"You're just lucky your boyfriend is the best shot on the team. Otherwise this would have ended differently" Trent put Chase down and walked away

"You okay babe" Danny asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping me"

"Hey anything for my special person" Danny gives Chase a little kiss "Anyways you should get to class before your late"

"Okay" Chase grabbed his books and headed to class

"Oh and Chase"

"Yeah"

"If he ever bother's you again just tell me okay. I'll handle it"

"I will" Danny's phone began to ring. He grabbed his phone and answered it

"Hello"

"Hey babe" Danny heard a guy over the phone

"Hey babe, give me a minute okay" Danny made his way to the boys bathroom "Okay what do you want"

"I was just wondering if you want me to go to the game Friday. You know come and support you"

"The game was canceled and they're going to reschedule it. But if you want meet me in the men's locker room after school and well talk. Does that sound good Jimmy?"

"You know I won't talk"

"Exactly what I am hoping for but I need to go. Talk to you later" Danny hung up the phone. He checked his hair in the mirror before leaving. The bathroom stall opened and Adam came out

"Are you fucking kidding me" he said to himself

Later at lunch Bree, Leo, Chase and Danny were all siting at a table. Adam entered the lunch room and went up to Chase

"Hey Adam"

"Chase I need to talk to you"

"Okay" Chase got up and followed Adam out of the lunch room into the hallway "What do you want to talk about"

"Chase I don't know how to tell you but… Danny is cheating on you with another man" Chase looked confused "I know you must think I'm saying this out of jealousy but you have to believe. Dis morning he was on the phone with another guy and they were getting all mushy like you guys do"

"Really Adam I thought you understood I love Danny more then you"

"Chase I'm not making this up"

"I can't believe you Adam and out of things you come up with that. I'm out of here" Chase began to walk back to the lunch room

"If you want proof go to the boy's locker room after school" Adam shouted before Chase entered the lunch room

It was the last class of the day and Chase sat at his seat looking at his book in deep thought. _I can't believe Adam. Of course he would come up with some stupid lie the day Danny came back and out of all things he can come up with. I thought he understood but apparently he didn't._ The bell rang and Chase jumped out of his seat and went to his locker. Once done putting his books away he shut his locker and waited for Danny and Leo. Leo turned the corner of the hallway and met Chase at his locker

"Hey Chase"

"Hey Leo"

"So you ready to go"

"Not just yet. Danny said he wanted to give me a good bye kiss since we won't be able to hang out today"

"Cool I can wait" Chase and Leo waited for Danny for ten minutes

"He said he was going to be here" Chase said looking at his watch

"Did you try texting him"

"Yeah and I got no response"

"Maybe he got held up. What's his last class?"

"His last class is gym"

"Then let's go check out the gymnasium and the boy's locker room"

"If he's not there then we can leave okay" Chase and Leo headed to the boy's locker room in the gymnasium. They entered the locker room

"Danny you in here" Chase said

"Danny" Leo checked the locker area while Chase went to check the showers

"Danny" Chase turned to the first shower and he couldn't believe his eyes

"Hey Chase did you find Danny" Leo said coming up behind him "Oh no" Chase and Leo stood frozen. They see Danny and another guy fully naked on the shower floor

"Danny" Chase said loudly to get his attention. Danny looked up and laid there nervous

"Ch-chase"

"How could you" Chase asked

"Chase just let me explain" Danny got to his feet

"Adam was right, you are seeing someone else"

"Chase please"

"Were through" Chase left the locker room

"GOD DAMMIT" Danny shouted

"Trust me Danny. Chase breaking up with you is the least of your worries" Leo said

"Why"

"Once Adam finds out you are dead" Leo then followed Chase out of the locker room.

Minutes later Chase burst through the front door with tears in his eyes. He rushed his way upstairs and slammed one of the spare bedroom doors shut. Adam and Bree sat there on the couch confused, Leo soon entered the house

"Leo what happened" Bree asked

"Chase and I went to go find Danny. We found Danny and another guy naked on one of the shower floors in the boys locker room"

"Danny was cheating on Chase?" Bree asked

"Yeah he was"

"The next time I see him he is so going to get it" Bree said

"Yeah he was pretty heartbroken" Leo went into the kitchen

"Maybe one of us should go talk to him" Bree suggested

"No I think he just needs to be alone right now" Adam said. Bree wanted to go check on her little brother to make sure he is okay but she knows Adam is right. Chase just needs some alone time.

 **Hoped you enjoyed it. Review!**


	7. Beaten

Relationship Problems

 **Here you go people. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

It was late at night. Adam, Bree and Leo were in the living room watching TV. Davenport entered through the front with a smile on his face

"You guys would never have guessed what happened" Davenport said

"Let me guess you made a deal with a buyer and got more money" Leo said

"Is it that obvious?'

"Trust us Big D. It is that obvious"

"Where's Chase"

"Chase is upstairs in one of the rooms" Leo said

"Well I need to tell him the news"

"Not now Mr. Davenport. Chase wants to be alone" Bree said

"Why what happened?"

"Chase and I found Danny in the men's shower at school with another guy naked. Danny was cheating on Chase"

"Poor Chase he must be heart broken. He really liked Danny"

"Yeah what a shame" Bree said

"Has anyone tried to talk to him?"

"No we thought it would be best for him to be alone" Adam said

"I'm going to go check up on him" Davenport made his way upstairs. He made his way to the room Chase was on. He knocked on the door and waited for a response "Chase its Mr. Davenport. Can I come in?" Davenport hears the lock click and door open slowly. He enters the room and sees the lights off. He goes to the bed and sees no one on it "Chase" Davenport began to hear whimper coming from the corner of the room. He makes his way to the corner and sees Chase holding his knees crying "Chase"

"I just want to be alone" Chase spat out

"Hey buddy, I know your heart is broken but well get past this"

"Why does this always happen to me"

"What always happens to you?"

"When I first started dating girls they only dated me for dares. The first time I date a guy he cheats on me. Why always me"

"Don't worry Chase. There's always someone out there for someone. Even for someone like you. You just need to find that person, sure you may date some people who are going hurt you but that doesn't mean you give up. Did you think Tasha was the first girl I dated?"

"She wasn't"

"No before Tasha I dated a lot of girls but once I found Tasha I knew she was the one. You can feel if there the right person for you"

"It felt like Danny was though"

"I don't know. When Danny asked you out did you feel something inside you. Like you guys were connected"

"No I guess not"

"Then he wasn't the one Chase. You have to find that connection with someone. I know you will just give it time and don't give up"

"Thank you Mr. Davenport"

"Do you want to come downstairs and hang out with the family? They seem worried about you"

"Maybe later, I still want to be alone"

"Okay but were here for you okay. All of us are"

"I know" Davenport got up and went to the door

"I'll call you when dinner is ready okay" Davenport left the room and shut the door quietly. He made his way downstairs to see Adam and Leo playing video games and Bree and Tasha in the kitchen making dinner.

"How is he" Bree asked

"He's fine I think. Just gave him a talk and I think it helped"

"What's going on" Tasha asked

"Danny and Chase broke up" Bree said

"What. Why?"

"Leo and Chase found Danny with another guy in the men's shower at school naked"

"He was cheating on Chase with another guy" Tasha said

"Yeah, I just feel so bad for him" Bree said

"I know you guys feel bad but that's how high school relationships are. I mean how many times have Caitlin's boyfriend cheated or broke up with her"

"He has a point"

"Just give Chase a few days and I'm sure he'll be fine okay"

"What about school?' Bree asked

"Help him out there okay"

"Alright we will" Bree said.

After ten minutes everyone was at the table eating dinner. Adam and Leo were sitting next to each with Bree on the other side alone and Davenport and Tasha on each of the ends. Davenport got up from his seat and got a plate ready for Chase.

"I want to take it up to him" Bree said. Davenport handed Bree the plate and she made her way up to the room Chase was in. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door slowly opened and she entered the room. She found all the lights off and the bed untouched "Chase"

"Over here" she made her way to the corner of the room and found Chase on the ground

"Hey buddy. Dinner's ready"

"Thanks Bree" Bree handed him the plate

"How are you doing" Bree sat next to him

"I'm doing alright I guess"

"Chase I'm sorry this happened to you"

"It's okay. Stuff happens for a reason right. Maybe I was meant to be alone"

"Don't say that Chase. You'll find someone I know it. You just need to keep looking"

"Thanks Bree"

"Trust me Chase. It will all work out" Bree got up and left the room. Chase stared at his food for a minute then began to cry

"I wish I can Bree, I wish I can"

* * *

Morning came quick. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were walking to school. Chase was walking behind the other's hoping he won't see Danny today. They reached the school. They go through the doors and walk down the hallway. Everyone stared at Chase and began to whisper things. Bree and the others didn't hear them but Chase. Chase heard everything everyone whispered.

 _"Danny cheated on Chase with another guy"_

 _"Once Chase found out he dumped his ass"_

 _"Poor guy, girls won't pay attention to him and guys cheat on him"_

They all reached Chase's locker and waited for Chase to get his stuff.

"You going to be okay Chase" Bree asked

"Yeah I'll be fine Bree"

"If anything happens tell one of us okay"

"I will" Bree left down the hallway.

"See you in second Chase" Leo said before walking off.

"Are you going to class" Chase asked Adam

"I will, I just want to get you to yours first"

"Okay" Adam and Chase began to walk down to Chase's class.

"Just get through today okay Chasey" Adam said

"I'll try" Chase didn't watch where he was going. He bumped into someone and dropped his books. Chase picked his books off the ground and got to his feet "Sorry" Chase faced the person and couldn't believe his eyes "Danny"

"Chase can we talk"

"I don't want to talk to you ever again. So just leave me alone"

"Please Chase just give me a minute to explain"

"Danny, Chase said he doesn't want to talk to your right now. So can you just leave please" Adam asked

"This doesn't concern you Adam. This is between me and Chase"

"If it involves Chase then it involves me. Leave us alone" Chase past by Danny. Danny went and grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him towards him

"I just want to talk" Danny shouted. Adam pulled Chase behind him and punched Danny in face causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Don't touch my Chasey" Adam shouted. Danny felt the blood drip out his nose. "Chase are you okay"

"Yeah Adam I'm fine"

"What is going on here" They all look and see Principal Perry enter the hallway

"Principal Perry I can explain" Adam stopped Chase from talking

"Someone better tell me what's going on"

"I punched Danny in the face" Adam said

"Why?" Perry asked

"Because he was putting his hands on Chase"

"You know what. Adam and Danny into my office, the short one go to class" Chase looked at Adam

"Go Chase. I got this" Chase headed to class while Perry and the two teens went to her office. Adam and Danny sat in the chairs in front of Perry's desk

"Okay so tell me what happened? So I can get this over with so I can get into more important business"

"Danny and Chase broke up because Danny cheated on Chase. Danny was trying to talk to Chase but Chase didn't want to talk to him. So as he was passing him Danny grabbed Chase and pulled him towards him demanding they talk. I as Chase's big brother stepped in and punched Danny to the ground causing him to have a bloody nose"

"Is this all true Danny" Perry asked

"Yeah it's true"

"Danny for your punishment you won't be participating in this Friday's game"

"No I can't miss it. I'm the best shot on the team"

"Should have thought of that before you started acting stupid, you may leave now" Adam and Danny got up and left the room. Once out Adam slammed Danny into the wall

"You lay another hand on Chase and I will make sure your nose won't be the only thing broken. You got me"

"Yeah" Adam let go of Danny and headed to class.

* * *

Lunch time came Adam entered the lunch room. He found Bree, Leo and Chase sitting at a table. He walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to Chase

"Adam are you alright?" Chase asked

"Yeah Chase I'm fine"

"Let me see your hand" Chase grabbed Adam's hand and examined it

"Chase I told you I'm fine"

"I know but you punched him pretty hard"

"Don't forget I have super strength"

"Did you use your super strength?'

"Well no"

"Since you didn't use your super strength there's a chance your hand could be bruised" Adam pulled away

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about your arm" Adam grabbed Chase's arm and pulled up the sleeve "Chase your arm is bruised"

"I know. He pulled a bit harder than I thought"

"I knew I should have broken more than his nose"

"I'm fine though Adam. What did Perry say to you guys?"

"I told her everything and Danny agreed that it happened. Now he won't be able to play Friday's game"

"I feel bad now"

"Why do you feel bad?"

"Now our teams best shot is not going to be there"

"Don't worry. Our team will do fine"

After lunch was over everyone went back to their classes. Chase sat in his seat in class reading his book waiting for the bell to ring. He felt his phone vibrate. He looked at teacher who was also reading a book. He grabbed his phone and found a text from Danny.

 _Should I see the text or should I delete it. He broke my heart I should erase his number._

Chase opened the message and read the text quietly

"Sorry for what I did to. I feel bad enough and I deserved to be punched by your older brother. You deserve better and I hope at some point you forgive" Chase thought for a moment for what he should do. He hesitated but clicked the delete button and put his phone away. The bell rang and he got out of his seat and left the class. He went to his locker and put his books away and closed his locker

"It's your entire fault" Chase turned around and found Trent and two other dudes walking up to him

"Trent"

"Shut it. Because of you our best shot won't be at the game Friday. So you are going to pay for that. Grab him" the two guys grab Chase and held him against the locker

"Let me go" Chase asked

"There's no boyfriend to help you now" Trent cracked his knuckles and punched Chase in the face "That felt good" Trent swung again hitting Chase's noise causing him to bleed. "Throw him to the ground" the guys threw Chase to the ground "Lets practice on our kicks shall we" all three boys began to kick Chase constantly. Once done Trent picked Chase off the ground and threw him against the locker "How do you feel"

"Stop… please"

"We are far from stopping" Trent threw him again to the ground and stopped on his chest. Chase felt the pain go through his whole body. Chase felt the pain each time Trent stomped on his chest. His vision began to go blur and he can barely feel his body. He looks and sees Trent staring him down "Wait until next time" Trent and the two guys left Chase on the ground in the middle of the hallway. Chase stared at the ceiling, seeing his vision began to darken. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over

 **What is going to happen to Chase next. Fine out next chapter. Review!**


	8. Love & Hate

Relationship Problems

 **Next chapter here you are. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

Chase opened his eyes and stared at a ceiling. He couldn't feel his body, he couldn't' feel anything actually. He tried to move his hand but found it difficult. Only thing he can feel is chest hurting. He found it hard to breathe. After about ten minutes he began to feel his body. He was able to move his arm and legs. He managed to sit himself up and realized he was in a spare bedroom at his house. He looked around and found his clothes on the ground except his underwear.

"What happened" he asked himself. Five minutes past and Chase tried to get out of bed but failed. His chest hurt too much to move. He heard the door open and looked to see who it is. He found out it was Adam

"Chase, what are you doing?' Adam went over and helped him back to bed

"Adam what happened?"

"I should ask you the same thing" Chase thought for the moment "Chase what happened. Who did this to you?"

"Trent did this to me"

"I should have known. Of course he would go after you and not me because Danny can't go to the game Friday. The next time I see him he is so going to get it"

"Don't even bother Adam. He's not even worth it"

"When he hurts my Chasey, it's worth it" Chase chuckled a bit "What's so funny?' Adam asked

"You are"

"How was I being funny?"

"Because you called me your Chasey"

"I didn't say that. I said no one hurts Chasey"

"You're alright Adam its fine"

"I just hate it how people hurt you"

"I know you do"

"How are you feeling?"

"I can barely feel my body and my chest hurts a lot"

"Davenport said even with your bionics it will be a couple of days before your fully healed"

"How did I get here?"

"Leo and I were worried about you because you never met up with us. So we went looking for you and found you on the ground. I carried you home and brought you up here. Davenport did what he could and we've been waiting for you to wake up"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours at most"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Davenport and Leo are in the lab and Bree is at Caitlin's. Tasha had to work late" Chase groaned in pain "It's your chest huh"

"Yeah"

"Davenport said your chest will take the longest to heal"

"Will I be able to go back to school?"

"He said not for a couple of days"

"Dammit, I'm going to miss so much"

"If you want I can pick up your homework"

"That would be great Adam"

"No problem. Anything for my Chasey" they both chuckled. Adam got up and went to the door

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah"

"Are you leaving?"

"I was going to get you a glass of water"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"Be right back" Adam left the room. Chase layed there on the bed staring at the ceiling, after about a minute Adam came back in the room with a glass of water. Chase sat back up grabbed the glass. He drank the glass in seconds and Adam was amazed "You thirsty there Chase"

"A little" Adam sat in the chair next to the bed. Adam sat there silently for a minute

"Chase I just want to say I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what"

"I'm sorry for what happened between you and Danny. I know you liked him a lot and he cheated on you" Adam exhaled slowly "But I know somehow you will find the right person and when you do. I hope you two are happy together" Chase and Adam sat there for a moment in silence. Chase tried to move but groaned in pain "Chase try not to move so much" Chase continued to move "Chase what are you trying to do" Chase took the covers off and got to his feet only for him to lose his balance. Adam managed to catch Chase in his arms "Chase" Adam was cut off by Chase kissing him. Adam was surprised at first but soon kissed back. Chase wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. Adam wrapped his arms around Chase's waist. Adam licked the bottom of Chase's lips showing he wants entrance. Chase aloud and Adam tasted every inch of Chase's mouth. They continued to swap saliva and touch each other's hair. Soon Adam and Chase were fighting for dominance with their tongues only for Adam to come out on top. They took a short break for air but soon continued to kiss. "Chase" Adam said into the kiss. Chase ignored it and continued as he moved his hands down Adam's body "Chase" Adam said again but Chase continued to ignore him. Adam pulled back "Chase" Chase stood there embarrassed "If you wanted to kiss you could have just asked" Chase got a smile on his face "Just let ask, what was all that about"

"I finally realized I made a mistake"

"What mistake"

"That I chose Danny when I should have chosen you all this time" Adam smiled and walked back over to Chase "I love you Adam"

"I love you too Chase" Adam and Chase kiss "Now let's get you back to bed okay" Adam carefully lifted up Chase and placed him on the bed under the covers "I want you to rest okay. Your body needs to heal"

"I will" Adam sat in the chair and waited for Chase to fall asleep. Adam stared at Chase and messed with his hair

"I'll make sure no one hurts you again my Chasey" he kissed Chase on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

The next day came quick. Leo and Bree were in the kitchen eating cereal, with Davenport drinking coffee.

"Alright I should get you guys to school before your late" Davenport said grabbing his keys

"Fine" Leo said grabbing his bag

"My phone is fully charged for the big event" Bree said

"What event" Davenport asked

"Trust us Davenport you'll get a call about it" Davenport just shrugged it off

"ADAM TIME TO GO" he yelled upstairs. Adam was in the room with Chase talking

"You sure you don't want me to stay home with you Chasey"

"No I'm fine Adam. Davenport said he'll take care of me and you need to go to school and learn"

"Like I learn"

"Promise me Adam you won't get into trouble"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"You know what I mean Adam"

"Fine Chase I won't get into trouble"

"Promise"

"I promise I won't get into any fights today at school" Adam said with his left hand under the cover fingers crossed

"Thank you"

"I'm going to call you during lunch to check up on you"

"Okay"

"Love you" Adam said giving Chase a kiss on the lips

"Love you too" Adam left the room and headed downstairs. He met with everyone else in the car.

* * *

Once at school Adam, Bree and Leo walked down the hallway

"So Adam are you going to beat up Trent for what he did to Chase" Bree asked

"I promised Chase I wouldn't"

"So no fight" Leo said

"There's a reason why I crossed my fingers"

"Well when you do tell me. I want to record it and post it on the internet"

"The first chance I get, Trent is going down"

* * *

Third period came quick. Adam, Bree and Leo all had that period off and were hanging out by Bree's locker.

"Well look who's gone" they all turned and see Trent and two other guys standing across from them "Where's shorty at. Is he at home scared to come to school" Trent said laughing with the other guys

"Bree" Bree and Leo look and see Adam getting angry "Bree take out your phone" Leo said. Bree took out her phone

"What are you doing" Trent asked

"Just want to post a awesome video of you getting beat up"

"I'm getting beat up. By who"

"Me" Trent looks and sees Adam grab him by his shirt collar and lift him off the ground "You're going to pay for what you did to my Chasey" Adam threw Trent to the ground. Adam stared at the other two guys "Did you also hurt Chase" they both looked at each other then back at Adam

"No" they both said

"Get the fuck out of here" they both rushed out of the hallway. Trent got to his feet

"I don't need them. I can take you down myself"

"Have fun trying" Adam said. Trent went and punched Adam in the face. Adam stood still like a statue. Trent moved his hand away from Adam's face only to cry in pain "My turn" Adam picked up Trent and slammed him into the ground. He then got on top of Trent punched his face a couple of times. Adam stopped to look at Trent drowning in a pool of his own blood. Adam grabbed Trent and slammed him into the lockers. "If you ever lay another finger on my Chasey I'll break you" Adam said in a low scary voice causing Trent to shake "Do you got me"

"Yes" Trent spat out. Adam threw him to the ground.

"What is going on" they all look and see Perry staring at Trent. She then stared at Adam "You my office. NOW" Adam followed Perry to her office. Trent got to his feet holding his hand

"Dude what's wrong with your hand" a guy asked

"It's feels broken" a guy helped Trent to the nurse's office

"Did you get it all" Leo asked

"Yep I got it all for Chase to watch. I just hope Adam doesn't get expelled"

"If I know Perry she'll only suspend him for a couple of days. She loves fights"

Adam sat in the chair across from Perry

"What happened" Perry asked

"I beat up Trent for what he did to Chase yesterday. Go ahead and expel me I don't care. As long as I got pay back for my brother"

"I'm not going to expel for a couple of reasons. First I love it when you kids fight, it brings a smile to my face. Second Trent is an annoying kid so I'm glad someone showed him up. So for your punishment I'm only going to suspend you for a couple of days"

"Really"

"Yeah, I'll call your parents to come pick you up and I'll see you Monday"

"Alright I'll go get my stuff" Adam got up and went to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed his bag

"Hey Adam" he turned around to face Bree and Leo "How did it go" Bree asked

"I only got suspended till Monday"

"Really"

"Yeah and I get to go home early today"

"Well at least you'll be able to spend the next few days with Chase"

"Bonus" Adam said

"Anyways I hope Davenport won't be mad at you"

"I don't care if he is. I needed to do this" they all heard a honk outside "Alright well see you guys later tonight" Adam left through the doors and into Davenport's car

"Adam" Davenport said

"Yes"

"Were going to have a long talk at home"

Once home Davenport and Adam entered the house, Adam placed his bag on the couch

"I know. You're mad because I got into a fight at school but I had a good reason for it"

"I'm not mad Adam"

"You're not"

"No I'm not, I figured out Trent was the reason for Chase getting injured yesterday. To tell you the truth I wanted to find the kid and punch him so hard but I knew I would get in trouble. So I'm glad you did"

"So I'm not grounded"

"Nope you are off the hook and you get a few days off of school"

"Wow this is the best day ever"

"Now if you need me I'll be in the lab. Chase should be awake he's just been watching TV in the room"

"Okay" Adam headed upstairs. He entered Chase's room quietly to find Chase watching TV "Hey Chasey"

"Adam, what are you doing home?"

"I got some bad news"

"You beat up Trent huh"

"How did you know?"

"First off I felt you cross your fingers under the covers. Second Bree already posted the video on the internet. Also I knew you would beat him up for me"

"So you're not mad"

"No I'm glad you did"

"Wow today couldn't get any better"

"What do you mean?"

"First I got to beat up someone. Second off Perry was glad it was Trent and suspended me until Monday. Third off Davenport isn't mad so I'm not grounded and last of all you're not mad"

"Wait did you say Monday"

"Yeah why"

"Davenport said I won't be able to go back till Monday"

"So we have the rest of week to hang out"

"Yeah I guess so"

"This is going to be great"

"I think you deserve a little reward" Chase said

"What reward" Adam asked

"Come here and I'll show you" Adam went up to Chase

"I think I know what it is" Chase went and kissed Adam on the lips "I love this reward" Adam said into the kiss. Chase began to move his hands down Adam's body feeling every inch of him. Adam continued to mess with his hair. Chase forced Adam on the bed and got on top "Whoa Chase" Adam was cut off with Chase kissing him. Of course Adam kissed back and moved his hands up Chase's shirt. Chase helped Adam take of shirt and throw it on the ground; he then took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Chase went back to kissing Adam. He bit a little on Adam's bottom lip wanted entrance. Adam allowed Chase entrance into his mouth and they fought for dominance. Adam was nice enough to let Chase win this 'time'. Chase explored every inch of his mouth tasting his saliva and tongue. He began to grind his hips over Adam's crotch. Chase pulled back and stopped for a minute "Everything okay Chase" Chase grabbed his chest and groaned in pain "Maybe we should stop"

"No I'm fine"

"Chase your chest still hurts from yesterday okay. You need to rest and heal"

"But"

"Trust me Chase we got the whole week for it"

"Okay" Chase got off of Adam and layed down in the bed. Adam covered them both up. Chase cuddled up to Adam.

"Now I want you to go to bed okay my Chasey"

"As long as you stay here with me"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Adam and Chase did a quick kiss then drift off the sleep.

 **Hoped you enjoyed it and find out what happens next chapter. Review!**


	9. Trent's payback

Relationship Problems

 **Hello my people hope you all have a great today. Are you excited for the Lab Rats Bionic Action Hero. I know am anyways here you go!**

 **WARNING: Extreme Violence**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

Later that night, Adam and Chase were on the couch cuddling while watching TV. Leo and Bree entered through the front door arguing

"I am so done going to the mall with you" Bree said to Leo

"Well I guess we both can agree"

"What happened now" Adam asked

"Why don't you tell them how stupid you were in the food court Leo?"

"Not until you tell them how you embarrassed yourself at the checkout stand"

"Were done" Bree said storming off to the elevator

"You still owe me five bucks" Leo followed her

"Or don't tell us what happened" Chase said

"Every time they come home from the mall there always arguing"

"It's annoying" Chase said

"Anyways how you feeling" Adam asked

"My arm and leg are healed. Still get headaches every now and then but I feel fine"

"How about your chest"

"Still hurts but I'll be fine" they heard the doorbell ring. Adam got up and answered the door only to find Danny standing there with a broken nose. Adam went out and shut the door behind him

"What do you want?" Adam asked

"I just want to talk to Chase"

"Why?"

"I just need to get some things straight with him"

"Danny I don't think that's a good idea. Ever since you cheated on him and Trent hurting him Chase hasn't been feeling well"

"Please I just need a minute" Adam stood there thinking

"I'm sorry but as Chase's boy- brother. I have to say no" they hear the door open and see Chase come out side

"Adam who's here" Chase sees Danny "Danny"

"Chase I just came to talk to you"

"Danny I" Adam cut Chase off

"Sorry Danny but you need to leave"

"No Adam I got this"

"Chase"

"Just got wait inside okay" Adam looked at Chase then at Danny

"Fine" Adam walked up to Danny "If you do anything to hurt him again. You're going to pay like Trent did" Adam made his way inside

"Alright Danny, what do you want"

"I just came over because you've ignored my calls"

"What did you expect?"

"Can you give me five minutes to explain please?"

"You got three"

"I know I screwed up okay, I know I hurt you bad. I never wanted to hurt you"

"But Trent did"

"Trust me I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. After you went home to heal I talked with Trent and the coach. I quit basketball"

"Why would you do that? You're the best shot on the team"

"I made a deal with Trent though. I told him I would stay on the team as long as he doesn't mess with you"

"Get to the point" Chase said

"The point is I love you Chase. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So if you would please give me a second chance" Chase exhaled slowly

"Look Danny I can't be with you"

"Why not"

"Because I'm in love with someone else and I just can't trust you anymore. I mean all this time I thought I found someone who didn't use me for dare, but when I found you with that other guy all that disappeared and I felt used okay. I'm sorry but we are not getting back together"

"Chase"

"You should leave okay" Chase went inside and shut the door slowly. He looks and sees Adam standing in the kitchen

"How'd it go" Adam asked

"It went fine I guess" Adam can feel something bothering Chase

"What's wrong Chase?"

"He wanted us to get back together and apologize for hurting me"

"What did you say?"

"I told him no because I found someone else. After that I came back in" Adam went up to Chase

"Chase"

"I love you Adam and I should have realized that a long time okay. You're the one for me and I'm glad you feel the same way"

"I love you too Chase" they go and kiss. They kiss for a minute before Adam pulls back

"What's wrong?"

"I think you should forgive Danny for what he did"

"Why?"

"He may have hurt you but at least he's trying to make up for it. Just because were together doesn't mean you two can't be friends"

"Adam I just can't" Adam grabbed Chase's hands

"Don't do it for Danny okay. Do it for me"

"I'm sorry Adam but I just can't"

"Please Chase"

"No I'm sorry Adam but I can't do that"

"Well if you're sure I won't force you to"

"Thanks" Chase gave a kiss on the lips

* * *

It was Friday night. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were all heading to the school for the basketball game. They exited Davenport's car and began to walk up to the school

"Chase are you sure you want to be here. I know how you feel towards Danny and Trent right now"

"It's okay Adam; I'm here just to support the team"

"If you're sure" they enter the school and headed to the gym. They found everyone in the stands cheering for the team.

"Let's go find some seats" Leo said. The four walk over to some empty seats and watch the game for a while. "Guys look" Leo pointed to the score board

"It's 80 to 81. We're winning" Bree said

"See Chase were winning with or without Danny" Adam said

"Yeah I know"

After the game was over Leo and Bree waited for Adam and Chase outside of the school. Adam and Chase were in front of the boy bathrooms

"I'll meet you outside; I need to use the bathroom"

"Okay but be careful please"

"I will Adam" Adam gave him a kiss on the cheek then left. Chase entered the bathroom and into one of the stalls. Adam met up with Bree and Leo outside

"Where's Chase" Bree asked

"He had to use the bathroom"

"Okay"

Chase came out of the stall and went to the sink to wash his hands. He heard the squeaks of someone's shoe enter the bathroom. He looks and sees Danny enter the bathroom

"Danny"

"Chase no time you need to get out of here"

"Slow down what are you talking about"

"They're coming for you" Chase and Danny look and see Trent and three other guys enter the bathroom "Oh no"

"Well look what we got here. Two fags, whatever shall we do"

"Trent just leave us alone" Danny said

"Sorry but now that we have a replacement for you. Our deal is off"

"Trent" Chase was cut off

"Shut it shorty, now that Perry and your big brother aren't here. We four can have some fun"

"What do you mean" Chase asked

"You see guys are always curios about things, am I right. Ever since your brother beat me up all what I have been thinking about is a way to get you back and I came up with a simple solution"

"What's that?" Danny asked

"Two of you can take Danny" two of the guys grab Danny and took him out of the bathroom

"Trent just leave us alone"

"Not today, time for me to have some fun. Get him" the third guy rushed at Chase and pinned him against the wall

"What are you going to do" Chase asked. Trent went up to Chase's ear

"Since you're gay, you're use to dick right"

"Trent no"

"Oh I see you're still a virgin. I'm going to enjoy this"

"I thought you were straight" Chase asked

"I am, doesn't mean I will miss my chance to get some ass. Now just relax and think of Danny" Trent pulled down Chase's pants exposing his butt

"Get off me" Chase said trying to break free

"I got him" Trent grabbed the back of Chase's neck and slammed his head into the wall "I want some alone time with Chasey" the third guy left. Leaving Trent and Chase alone "Let's get started" Trent pulled down his shorts and boxers "Just relax" Chase screamed as loud as he could once Trent began to enter him. Hoping someone will hear him. Trent started to thrust slowly then began to increase speed pulling Chase's hair. Chase tried to fight him off but it was no use, his chest began to hurt and he felt weak. Chase knew all what he could do is stand there and take it hoping it will end soon.

Adam, Bree and Leo waited out the front

"Where is he" Bree said

"I'll go check and see what's taking him so long" Adam went back inside the school. Chase stood there pressed against the wall with tears running down his face

"Holy shit, this ass is so tight, you are a virgin. Well were a virgin" Trent did a thrust and Chase screamed in pain "Feels so good" Trent thrust in faster and harder moaning loudly. "Oh shit here I cum" Chase could Trent's seed enter his body. Chase closed his eyes tight whimpering quietly. "Oh shit, your ass was amazing" one of the guys came back in the bathroom

"Trent time to go" he yelled

"I'm busy"

"His big brother is coming" Trent quickly pulled out and threw Chase to the ground. He pulled up his shorts

"Thanks for your time whore" Trent followed the guy outside of the bathroom.

Adam made his way down the hall to the boys bathroom to find Trent and some dude leaving the bathroom in a hurry. Adam got worried and rushed in the bathroom. Once entered he couldn't believe his eyes, he found Chase on the ground crying with his pants down

"Chasey" Adam pulled him in for a hug. Chase continued to cry and hold himself "It's okay Chasey. I'm here" Adam couldn't hold back. He let the tears run down his face and he began to sob with Chase.

* * *

Later when they got home, Adam entered through the front door with Chase in his arms. He made his way upstairs to the room Chase was staying in. Davenport, Bree and Leo entered the house all with sad faces

"Now what" Bree asked

"I'm calling the school and telling them what happened. After that I am sewing the shit out of Trent and his parents"

"I can't believe Trent went that far" Leo said

"I can't believe it either but he is going to pay" Davenport said getting out his phone and leaving towards the lab

"I feel so bad for Chase" Bree said

"Poor guy I couldn't imagine what he must have went through"

"Two things are going to happen. One Davenport is going to sew Trent and his parents and he's going to die homeless or Adam is going to kill him"

"I don't care which one happens. Trent has taken it too far" Leo said

"Right now we need to focus on Chase"

"Don't worry Bree. Adam got him he'll be safe"

Adam layed Chase on the bed and under the covers, Chase continued to shake in fear and cry. Adam felt his heart break seeing Chase like this. He got under the covers and pulled Chase close to him holding him tight

"It's okay Chasey, I'm here for you" Chase sobbed in Adam's chest "I'm here for you"

 **Poor Chase find out what Adam does in the next chapter. Review!**


	10. Adam's payback

Relationship Problems

 **Alright everyone here is the next chapter of this story. I really hope you like it.**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

Adam opened his eyes and found him and Chase still on the bed. He looked around the room and found it dark. He grabbed his phone from his pants and looked at the time. He saw it was 2 o'clock in the morning. He got out of bed quietly and softly without waking up Chase. He left the room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and drank it quickly.

"Can't sleep" Adam looks and sees Bree on the couch

"Sorry Bree, I didn't see you there"

"You doing okay" Bree asked

"No I'm not doing okay. The one person I love in the world was raped right under my noise. I knew I should have stayed with him" Bree could see Adam begin to tear up "He's already been through enough and now he needs to go through this. How is this fair to him" Adam soon broke out sobbing. Bree went over and embraced her older brother into a hug

"It's going to be okay Adam. Chase will be find but you need to be there for him okay"

"I know I have to be" Bree gave him a kiss on the cheek

"We both should go to bed. Chase will need both of us tomorrow" Bree made her way to the elevator while Adam made his way back up to the room. He entered the room slowly and quietly shutting the door and getting on the bed. He got under the covers and tried his best to go to sleep but couldn't. He felt someone grab his hand; he looks and sees Chase's hand tighten around his

"Chase"

"You alright" Chase asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Chase cuddled up to Adam and rested his head on his chest "How are you doing"

"I'm fine"

"Chase I'm sorry I didn't stop him before he did that to you"

"It's okay Adam"

"No it's not Chase. It's far from okay" Chase lifted up his head to look at Adam

"As long as you were there I knew it would be okay"

"Chase"

"Thank you Adam for being an awesome brother and a good boyfriend" Chase layed his head back down and went to sleep. Adam grabbed his hand and kissed it knowing things will be alright, then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came quick. Adam woke up and found Chase still in his arms

"No one hurts my Chasey" Adam gave Chase a kiss on the forehead then got out of bed. He got dressed and went downstairs to find Leo and Bree eating breakfast.

"Hey Adam" Leo said. Adam ignored Leo and left through the front door

"Oh no" Bree said while Davenport came down the stairs worried

"Hey guys I can't find Adam. He wasn't with Chase, do you guys know where he is"

"He's on his way to school to kill Trent"

"Oh shit" Adam walked through the school doors and around the hall looking for Trent

"Hey" Adam turns around and sees Perry "You're not supposed to be here until Monday. Leave" Adam got in her face

"Don't mess with me right now Perry. Because if you do I will not hesitate to hurt you"

"You think I'm scared of someone like you. I faced bigger men with tougher stance then you. So watch it" they stared at each other for a minute "So what's it going to be" Adam pulled out his wallet and gave Perry a hundred dollar bill

"You never saw me"

"Deal" Perry then headed to her office. Adam soon continued his search for Trent. Mr. Davenport, Bree and Leo entered the school worried what Adam is going to do to Trent

"Alright find your brother now" the three split up for the search for Adam

Trent exited the boy's locker smelling the air

"Today is a good day for bullying. Now who should be my first today?"

"How about me" Trent looks and sees Adam grab him by the throat and take him back to the boy's locker room. Adam slammed Trent against the lockers

"I told you if you touch my Chasey again. I'm going to break you and this time you've crossed the line"

"It was worth it… getting that ass" Adam punched the locker next to Trent causing it to bend in word. Trent looked at Adam and only saw anger "What I meant to say was"

"SHUT UP!" Trent closed his mouth "You've really hurt Chase this time. Now I'm going to make sure you won't again" Adam punched Trent in the face "How do you like being bullied huh" he punched him in the face again "Don't like it do you" Adam then head-butted Trent. He kneed Trent in the stomach then slammed his head into the locker. He then punched Trent in the nose breaking it

"Please stop"

"Did you stop when Chase asked you to stop last night? DID YOU" Adam threw him to the locker room floor and stepped on his head "This is Karma coming back around and biting you in the ass for all those years of bullying"

"Please… stop" Trent coughed up blood. Adam began to put pressure on his foot crushing Trent's face. He used his other foot to kick Trent in the side. "Please" Adam felt anger that Trent is asking him to stop. He kicked Trent in the ribs hearing a big cracked knowing he broke some ribs. He got on top of Trent and punched him in the face leaving bruises and cuts. Adam could feel the tears begin to run down his face "I'm… sorry" Trent spat out "Stop… please"

"DID YOU STOP WHEN YOU WERE RAPING MY BROTHER? DID YOU" he then stomped on Trent's chest "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT" He stomped on his chest again making Trent scream in pain. "Time to finish this" Adam was about to grab at Trent's throat again when Leo and Davenport came up behind him and pulled him away from Trent

"ADAM ENOUGH" Davenport said bringing them both to the ground. Adam began to cry loudly, Davenport looked at Adam then back at Trent who was on the ground in pain "Let's go home" Davenport helped Adam to his feet

"I told him I would break him" Adam and Davenport then left. Leo stood there looking at Trent who is in a pool of his own blood

"Guess that's Karma" Leo then left the locker room and followed Adam and Davenport out of the school.

"Get in car" Adam did what he was told "Leo i know i will be asking a lot but could you help Trent to the nurse please"

"Why me"

"Just do it please. I need to take Adam home and calm him down" Leo looks and sees Adam in the car with pure rage on his face

"I won't help Trent but i'll ask someone too okay. don't worry he'll get to the nurse"

"Okay see you after school" Davenport got in the car and drove off.

"Oh no look at the time" Leo said looking at his watch "I need to got class" Leo headed inside and went to class.

Davenport continued to drive the car with Adam in the passenger seat. He could hear Adam cry softly

"it will be okay Adam. It will be okay"

 **Not my best way to end a chapter i know. I hoped you enjoyed it and find out what happens next chapter!**


	11. I'm Ready

Relationship Problems

 **Sorry for not updated this story like usual. I have a new story out and it's been my main focus.**

 **Also a heads up this is the first time I typed a sex scene so sorry if it isn't the best. I'll practice more with this type of writing in the future.**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

Adam and Davenport barged through the front door.

"Adam we need to talk"

"I don't want to hear it. He needed to pay for what he did to Chase last night okay and I warned him about it"

"I know Adam but you could have killed. Do you realize that?"

"What do you think I was trying to do until you and Leo stopped me"

"Adam how do you think Chase is going to feel about"

"I needed to do this and you know it Davenport"

"No you didn't"

"HE HURT THE ONE PERSON I AM IN LOVE WITH. HE NEEDED TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY" Adam sat down on the couch sobbing. Davenport felt bad and sat next to him

"Adam"

"I just love him so much and… last night when I saw him on the ground… I saw fear in his eyes and it just broke my heart"

"Adam"

"We wanted each other to be our first and now I don't know what to think"

"I know you love him Adam. I know you love him very much but you didn't need to break Trent's face"

"It was already broken. I just broke it more"

"It's all over and done with. Just go upstairs and get some rest okay"

"Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know yet. I got a lot to think about" Adam got up and headed upstairs. Davenport went into the kitchen and sat in a stool in deep thought

"You know he did the right thing" Davenport heard Eddy say

"I know he did"

* * *

Adam entered the room to find Chase still asleep. He carefully got under the covers and stared at the ceiling. He exhaled slowly wiping the tears from his eyes

"What were you guys arguing about" Adam looks and sees Chase awake

"Nothing"

"I know when you're lying Adam. Just tell me" Adam exhaled slowly

"I went to school today"

"Why did you?"

"I did it for you Chase"

"Adam what did you do"

"I did what I needed to do"

"Don't tell me"

"I broke Trent today for what he did to you last night. He deserved it and I made sure he won't do anything to you again" Chase sat up slowly groaning in pain "Chase lay back down"

"Give me your hands"

"Why?'

"Just do it" Adam gave Chase his hands. He examined them seeing the bruises on both of the knuckles

"Are you mad?"

"How bad did you beat him?"

"I punched him in the face a couple of times and stepped on his face and stomped on his chest"

"I'm not mad okay"

"You're not"

"No I'm happy you taught him a lesson. Maybe after this he won't mess with me anymore"

"I'll make sure he won't" Chase got up slowly and left the room. He came back later with an ice pack and placed it on Adam's knuckles

"That should help"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Every once in a while it will but I'll be fine"

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm fine Adam" Adam lifts up Chase's head and gives him a kiss on the lips

"You know I always have to check you Chasey"

"I know" Chase goes and gives Adam a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best" Chase began to kiss Adam. He fell to his back onto the bed with Chase on top

"Chase are you sure about this"

"Yeah now I'm sure"

"Okay but before we start" Adam gets up from the bed and goes to the door. He looks out the hallway, he shuts the door and locks it "Where were we" Adam goes over and kisses Chase softly. Chase wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. Adam lifted up Chase into the air while he wrapped his legs around Adams waist. "I love you Chasey"

"I love you too Adam" Adam placed Chase on the bed. They began to kiss again swapping saliva, Adam went ahead and began to rub Chase's member through his shorts. Chase moaned in the kiss running his hands up Adam's shirt feeling his nice toned body. He found Adam's nipple and began to play with it making Adam moan. Adam took off his shirt then helped Chase take off his. Adam began to kiss at Chase's neck "Yes Adam" Adam bit a little making Chase moan loudly. Chase began to unbutton Adam's pants, he slid his hand down Adam's boxers and stroke Adam's member. Adam made his way down Chase's body touching every inch with his tongue. He found one of Chase's nipples and licked it slowly covering it in his saliva while using his free hand to mess with the other one. Chase began to mess with his hair, Adam moved down to Chase's stomach and abs.

"Did I ever tell you, you have a hot body?"

"No"

"Well you do" Adam made his way down to Chase's shorts. He slowly pulled them down exposing Chase's red boxers "Red, my favorite color" Adam pulled off his boxers and Chase's member came flopping out "Wow" Adam said

"What?" Chase asked

"I had a feeling you would be big but never this big" Chase chuckled a bit. Adam wrapped his hands around Chase's member and stroked it lightly. Chase moaned softly at the touch. Adam could see the pre-cum at the tip. He licked it slowly tasting the pre-cum and covering the mushroom with his saliva. Adam loves to hear the sounds of Chase's moans. Adam continued to lick the tip feeling Chase's body tense up

"Adam"

"Yeah"

"Stop teasing" Adam gave Chase what he wanted. He slowly wrapped his mouth around Chase's member and sucked it slowly. "Shit" he heard Chase say. Chase looked and sees Adam bobbing his head up and down taking in his cock. "Oh fuck" Chase said loudly. Adam took every inch of Chase's 8 ½. He took it out of his mouth to catch his breathe

"You like that my Chasey"

"Shit that was awesome"

"Good thing I don't have gag reflex huh" Adam stroked his dick slowly and smoothly making his way down to Chase's balls. "Good size here too" Adam licked both testicles covering them in his saliva. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it moving his tongue around it. Chase tossed his head and moaned as quiet as he could. Adam soon took both in his mouth and sucked on them non-stop

"Fuck" Chase said. Adam took the balls out of his mouth and went back to sucking the dick. Tasting the fresh pre-cum down his throat. Chase began to thrust into Adam's mouth. Adam liked it when Chase took control it made Chase sexier then ever. Chase continued to fuck Adam's mouth, he could hear Adam moan each time he thrusted deeper down his throat. Adam took the cock out of his mouth to breathe "Sorry Adam… I just got carried away"

"Your fine, to tell you the truth that was kind of hot" Adam quickly went back to sucking Chase's dick again. Chase could feel Adam's saliva covering his dick and Adam's tongue licking around the head of his penis. Chase grabbed on the sheets moaning loudly

"Adam" Adam took the penis out of his mouth and looked at Chase

"What"

"I'm ready for you. It's time I can't wait anymore"

"Well before we start I need to loosen you up a bit" Adam turned Chase over onto his stomach. Chase spread his legs out exposing his entrance. Adam quickly took off the rest of his clothes and threw them to the ground with Chase's. Adam spreads Chase's butt cheeks exposing his pink hole. He slowly licked the outside making Chase moan. Adam licked in deeper, while massaging Chase's cheeks. Adam put one finger in slowly, he pulled out then pushed in slowly.

"Fuck"

"Almost there Chasey" Adam put in another finger opening Chase's ass more. He pulled out then pushed back in slowly seeing Chase opening his legs more. He soon began to scissor Chase "Like that Chasey"

"Fuck, yes" Chase shouted. Adam put in a third finger knowing that should do the job. He pulled out then back in a couple of more times before pulling out for good

"You should be ready"

"Yeah I'm ready"

"Before we do this Chase I want to make sure you're ready"

"I am"

"I just want to make sure ever since what happened last night"

"I know Adam but I'm ready and I'm glad it's with you"

"If you're sure"

"I am" Adam got off the bed "What's wrong"

"I'll be right back" Adam unlocked the door and stepped out of the room for a minute. He later came back with a bottle of lube in his hand. He shut the door and locked it. He got back on the bed and opened the bottle. He poured a little in his hand and rubs it on Chase's hole, then did the same to his dick "You ready"

"Yeah" Adam turned Chase back around on his back and pulled him close. Chase lifted his legs in the air and spread and waited for Adam. Adam got into position and looked at Chase

"Here we go" Adam slowly entered Chase. Once he got the head of his penis in Chase moaned out loud. Adam stopped and waited for Chase to get use to his size. After a minute Chase told Adam to move in. Adam slowly moved in a few more inches until Chase motioned him to stop. He waited for another minute until Chase motioned him to move again. Once Adam was fully in he began to pull out then push back in. Chase tossed his head and tightened his grip on the bed sheets. After about a minute Adam began to pick up speed to his thrusting, Chase moaned loudly gritting his teeth. Adam placed Chase's legs on his shoulder and began to feel around Chase's body. Adam did a big thrust and Chase moaned out as loud as he could

"Holy shit" Chase said. Adam then knew he hit Chase's prostate "That felt… amazing" Adam picked Chase off the bed and into the air. Chase wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Adam's waist. Adam began to thrust in again while they both kissed. Adam then slapped Chase's ass "Again" Chase begged. Adam slapped his ass again. "Fuck yeah" Adam then pressed Chase against the door thrusting in harder and faster. Chase began to kiss Adam's neck trying his best not to make so much noise. They both froze when they heard someone knock on the door

"Adam, Chase" they looked at each other knowing they forgot about Davenport "Adam, Chase" they heard Davenport say

"Ye-yeah" Adam shouted

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we are"

"Okay I just wanted to let you guys know I'm leaving for a meeting. I won't be back for a couple of hours"

"Okay"

"Before I go, why is the door lock?"

"Um- uh" Adam and Chase look at each other "Chase and I are wrestling… and we wanted to keep the door lock so"

"So no one goes into the hallway… because it's the out of bounds line" Chase said

"You guys never wrestle" they both closed there eyes hoping Davenport bought it "Oh okay. Well I'll just be going" they heard Davenport leave the hallway

"That was close" Chase said exhaling slowly

"Good thing he figured out what we were doing"

"Now where were we" Chase said kissing Adam's neck. Adam moaned out loud beginning to thrust inside Chase again. Adam increased his speed while he and Chase kissed. Chase constantly moaned out at the feeling of Adam hitting his prostate "Fuck Adam, yeah fuck me hard"

"You like that dick"

"Yes I love it so much. Don't stop" Chase cried out. Adam could feel Chase scratching his back and it made him harder. "Talk dirty to me"

"Like that dick up your ass"

"Yes"

"Love it when you get fucked huh"

"Yes I do" Adam slapped his ass "Again" Chase asked

"Like it when I slap your butt"

"Yes I do" Adam slapped his ass again "Fuck my ass Adam"

"If that's what you want" Adam began to rabbit fuck Chase hitting his prostate not stop. Chase began to stroke his dick moaning at the top of his lungs

"Adam I'm gonna cum" Chase came all over his and Adam's stomach covering them both in his seed. Adam could feel how tight Chase got after his orgasm. Adam carried Chase back over to the bed and layed him on his back and continued to thrust in

"Chase… I'm… gonna"

"Cum Adam" Chase said. Adam moaned loudly as he came inside Chase. Chase could fill Adam's warm seed enter his body, both boys layed there breathing heavily trying to catch their breaths. Adam's sweat dripping onto Chase's hot body, Adam pulled out and Chase tried to get use to the emptiness. Chase could feel some of Adam's seed leaking out of his entrance and onto the bed. "Wow" Chase said finally able to breathe. "That was"

"Amazing" Adam said

"Yeah" Adam goes over and gives Chase a kiss on the lips "Was I too rough"

"No but let me check your back" Adam turned around and Chase checks his back. Chase sees his scratch marks "Sorry Adam"

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"We should get cleaned up Chase"

"Yeah we should" Adam helped Chase off the bed and to his feet. "Do you want to get clean in my capsule or yours?" Chase asked

"I was thinking we should take a real shower. Like Davenport, Leo and Tasha do"

"Yeah we can do that" they exited the room and made their way down the hallway to the bathroom. "Do you know what time it is" Chase asked

"I left my phone in my pants"

"Well find out after the shower" Chase started the shower and Adam watched him. "What"

"Nothing Chasey" Adam and Chase both entered the shower and let the water pour down on the both of them "Do you want me to wash you first"

"If you want" Adam grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hand. He then began to wash Chase's body starting with his chest then going down his body to his stomach and abs. Once done he moved down to Chase's leg and arms.

"Do you want me to get it or you?"

"You can get it" Adam began to wash around Chase's crotch area. Chase moaned a bit at the touch

"Now your hair" Adam poured some more shampoo in his hand and began to wash Chase's hair. Chase loved the feeling

"This feels good"

"Your welcome"

"Your turn now" Chase grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some in his hand and washed down Adam "Do you want me to get Adam Jr."

"He's all yours" Chase washed around Adam's crotch

"You know Adam. I never got the chance to give you a blowjob"

"Do you want to?"

"Can I"

"He's all yours" Chase got on his knees and began to stroke Adam's dick. Chase placed it in his mouth slowly covering it in his saliva. Adam moaned softly at the feeling, Chase was able to get all of Adam's 9 ½ inch in his mouth. "Fuck Chasey" Chase pulled it out of his mouth to catch his breathe

"What do you know; I don't have a gag reflex either"

"Who knew?" Chase placed the dick back in his mouth and sucked it non-stop. Chase cradled Adam's balls with his right hand and used his left hand to mess with his ass. Adam began to pull Chase's hair; Chase pulled out Adam's dick and started to suck on his balls. Adam moaned loudly at the feeling and pulled Chase's hair more. Chase placed the dick back in his mouth and Adam began to thrust into Chase's mouth, Chase could feel the dick go down his throat then back up. Adam pulled out to give Chase a chance to breathe "Sorry Chasey"

"I understand your fine" Chase placed the dick back in his mouth licking the tip tasting the pre-cum. He stuffed the whole thing down his throat again before pulling it out and stroking it. He loves to hear Adam's moans knowing he is making his brother feel good.

"Chase" Adam spat out

"Yeah"

"I'm… gonna" Chase placed the dick back in his mouth and could feel Adam's warm seed travel down his throat. It was too much for Chase so he took Adam's member out of his mouth, Chase could feel some of Adam's seed squirt on his face. "Shit Chasey" Adam said. Chase got to his feet; Adam could see his seed on Chase's face "Sorry Chase"

"Your fine"

"Here let me help" Adam washed the seed off of Chase's face "Let's finish so we can go get some rest. We both had a serious workout today"

"Okay"

After their shower Adam exited the bathroom with Chase in his arms. He made his way back down to the room and placed Chase in the bed. Adam got under the covers with Chase and pulled him close to him. Chase rested his head on Adam's chest hearing his heart beat

"Love you Adam"

"Love you Chasey" Adam gave Chase a kiss on the head. They both soon drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry i kind of rushed it there in the end. Hoped you liked it and see you next chapter. Review!**


	12. Talking

Relationship Problems

 **Hello everyone hope your all having a wonderful day. Sorry that i haven't updated lately, school has been a pain.**

 **Anyways here you go. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

It was late in the afternoon, Adam and Chase continued to lay in the bed sleeping after their little session. Adam opened his eyes and sees Chase cuddling up against him. He smiled at his sleeping Chasey then gave him a kiss on the forehead

"My Chasey" Adam whispered. He began to mess with Chase's hair. He loved the feeling of Chase's nice soft hair go through his fingers "Your so cute when your asleep"

"So are you" Adam looks and sees Chase awake

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Adam chuckled

"How was your sleep?"

"It was nice; I had you by me the whole time. How was yours" Chase asked

"My sleep was fine"

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah Chasey"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything"

"Why do you love me?"

"Why would you ask me that question?"

"I'm just curious"

"Well let me think here" Adam spent a minute thinking "I love you because when I see you, you make me smile no matter what. Even if you're talking about something nerdy, you just put a smile on my face. You're my little Chasey" Chase blushed a bit "So let me ask you the same question. Why do you love me?"

"You always know how to put a smile on my face no matter what. You're always there for me when I need someone. You're so protective and I love that about you" Adam goes and gives Chase a kiss on the lips

"I love you" Adam said

"I love you too" they layed there for a minute in silence staring at the ceiling

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah" Chase turned to face Adam

"Am I first"

"Yeah you are my first Chasey"

"Good because you were my first"

"I'm glad I was"

"So how do you think the family is going to react once they find out about this?"

"I think they'll be cool with it. They knew we loved each other so I think they had a feeling this would come sooner or later"

"It felt like yesterday when Davenport gave me and you the talk about this stuff"

"That was an interesting day"

 _Four years ago:_

 _13 year old Adam and 11 year old Chase were playing in the lab while 12 year old Bree was in her capsule sleeping. Davenport entered the lab and went to the cyber desk_

 _"Mr. Davenport" Adam said_

 _"Yes Adam"_

 _"Can Chase and I go on the computer for a little bit"_

 _"Well you two have been good today. Why not" Adam and Chase jump in joy. They ran over to a desk in the corner of the lab and got on the computer. Chase sat in the chair while Adam stood next to him_

 _"What should we do" Chase asked_

 _"I was curious of searching something Davenport said he ate last night"_

 _"What's it called?"_

 _"He called it corn" Adam went to google and searched it up. They waited for the results and were shocked by what they saw "What's that" Adam and Chase looked and sees guys and girls naked together_

 _"What are they doing" Chase asked_

 _"I don't know"_

 _"Why would Davenport eat this at night" Chase asked_

 _"Go ask him" Chase got out of the seat and walked over to Davenport_

 _"Mr. Davenport"_

 _"Yeah Chase"_

 _"Why do you eat corn?"_

 _"Because it's delicious"_

 _"You think guys and girls naked together are delicious"_

 _"What are you talking about Chase?"_

 _"Adam and I searched up corn and naked guys and girls came up"_

 _"Show me" Chase walked Davenport over to the computer "See" Davenport looked at the computer and found guys having sex with girls. He then looked and sees Adam accidentally put porn instead of corn "What are they doing" Chase asked_

 _"Well these people are um… how do I put this into words"_

 _"Look a video" Adam pressed on the video and a girl on top of a guy riding his dick played_

 _"Okay" Davenport exited out of the video_

 _"Mr. Davenport what was that" Adam asked_

 _"Well you see" Davenport tried to come up with a lie but he couldn't. He had to tell them the truth, they'll find out one way or another "Adam, Chase we need to talk" Adam and Chase followed Davenport to the other room. They both sat at a table across from Davenport "Alright so here's the thing" he tried to think of a way to start it "When a boy and girl love each other very much they get together"_

 _"Like in the movies" Chase said_

 _"Yes like in the movies. So when they get together they do adult things"_

 _"What kind of adult things" Adam asked_

 _"Well what you saw on the computer is what most boys and girls do"_

 _"What's it called?" Chase asked_

 _"There are many things they call it. The main name it's called is sex"_

 _"Six" Chase said_

 _"No sex, with an E"_

 _"What's sex?'_

 _"Well um it's when a boy and a girl get into bed okay. They get naked… and they um"_

 _"They what Mr. Davenport" Chase asked_

 _"You know how boys have a penis"_

 _"What's a penis" Adam asked_

 _"Oh lord"_

 _"Can I eat" Adam asked_

 _"Just let me finish okay" Adam and Chase got silent_

 _"Penis is another word for pp okay"_

 _"Oh" Adam and Chase said at the same time_

 _"Now only boys have penises okay. Girls have something different"_

 _"What do girls have?'_

 _"They have something called a vagina"_

 _"That sounds weird" Chase said_

 _"Anyways, sex is when a boy puts his penis inside of a girl's vagina"_

 _"Why?' Adam asked confused_

 _"Multiple reasons why they do it but the main one is that how you make a baby"_

 _"Oh" Adam and Chase said at the same time again_

 _"Mr. Davenport"_

 _"Yes Chase"_

 _"How come some of them had their lips together?"_

 _"That's called kissing, basically it's when two people's lips touch each other. They call it a kiss"_

 _"Oh" both boys said_

 _"Wait if boys and girls make babies then how come there were pictures of girls together and boys together"_

 _"Oh lord"_

 _"Yeah why was there"_

 _"So there are some couples to where two girls love each other and two boys love it each other"_

 _"Really" Adam said_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Can they have sex too" Chase asked_

 _"Yes they can but it's different"_

 _"How's it different" Adam asked_

 _"Um well you see, when two girls have sex with each other they rub there vagina's together I think" Chase and Adam got disgusted_

 _"What about two boys"_

 _"What have I done" Davenport whispered to himself "When two boys want to have sex, one boy puts his penis in the boys" Davenport caught himself_

 _"He puts it in what" Chase asked_

 _"I think we are done here"_

 _"No we want to know" Adam and Chase whined_

 _"Lord please help me" Davenport exhaled slowly "A boy put his penis in another boys butt" Adam and Chase got silent "That's how two guys have sex" Adam raised his hand "Yes Adam"_

 _"When can I do sex"_

 _"Oh my god, why me" Davenport chuckled a bit "Well first your body has to go through something called puberty"_

 _"What's that" Chase asked_

 _"Well at a certain age a boy or girl bodies change"_

 _"Change how" Adam asked_

 _"Well boys their voices get lower and they get hairy in certain places"_

 _"What places?" Adam asked_

 _"Well they get hair on their face, armpits and"_

 _"And what" Chase said_

 _"They also get hair on their crotch" Adam and Chase quickly looked at their crotch "Boys eyes up here" Adam and Chase looked at their father_

 _"What age do they change?" Adam asked_

 _"Well there body starts to change at age 13" Adam got silent_

 _"So Adam's going to change" Chase asked_

 _"Just his body okay"_

 _"Will I do this when I'm his age?" Chase asked_

 _"Yes Chase you will. We are done here" Davenport got up and opened the door "Go play" Adam and Chase left the room "Oh and don't say anything about this to Bree"_

 _"Why?" Adam asked_

 _"Just don't tell your sister"_

Present:

Adam and Chase layed there laughing

"That was a fun day" Adam said

"Yeah but that's not all what happened that day though" Chase said

"What else happened?"

"Our first kiss"

 _4 Years ago:_

 _Adam and Chase walked back into the lab and went over to the computer. Chase sat in the chair searching something_

 _"What are you doing" Adam asked_

 _"I want to see how two people kiss" Chase search up kissing, he went to a website showing steps how to kiss_

 _"Looks hard" Adam said_

 _"Not really, all what Davenport said was that two people put their lips together"_

 _"I want to try"_

 _"Okay" Chase gave Adam a kiss on the lips "There you go"_

 _"That's it"_

 _"Yeah, it says something other things about French kissing"_

 _"So French people kiss"_

 _"Well it says the two people use their tongues"_

 _"Do you want to try" Adam asked_

 _"Sure" Chase kissed Adam, their tongues met. At first they were both nervous but then began to fight with their tongues thinking it's a game. Adam broke the kiss trying to catch his breathe_

 _"Wow"_

 _"I won" Chase said_

 _"Whatever"_

Present:

"That was technical our first kiss huh" Adam said

"Yeah and we thought it was just a game adults played. Who would have known?" Adam stared at Chase "What" Chase asked

"Nothing I just like to look at you sometimes. You're beautiful to me"

"You're beautiful to me to Adam" Adam grabbed Chase's hand "What are you doing" Adam interlocked their hands

"I just want to hold hands. It feels like the right thing to do"

"Okay" Adam and Chase spent the next ten minutes holding hands and staring at each other in silence

"Chase I want to give you something" Adam let go of Chase's hand

"What" Adam takes the ring off of his right ring finger

"Here" he placed it on Chase's right ring finger

"Adam"

"I want you to have this"

"Adam this is the ring you got from Mr. Davenport on your tenth birthday. You've never taken it off"

"Yeah and now you'll never take it off because it's yours now. Every time you look at it, I want you to think of me"

"Adam I just"

"Don't say anything, I'm doing this because I love you okay" Adam gave Chase a kiss on the lips

"Thank you"

"Anything for my Chasey"

"I need to think of a nickname for you"

"Well what do you have in mine" Chase sat there thinking

"Well I did come up with a nickname for you but it was kind of cliche and it was more of a sex name"

"Come on just tell me"

"Well it was kind of"

"How bad could it be?"

"Well I was going to start calling you daddy" Chase felt embarrassed. Adam felt a chill go through his body the moment Chase said it "Sorry"

"Your fine Chase, you could call me that while we have sex"

"You're okay if I do"

"Yeah, besides, it will make things interesting"

"Well I guess I could call you" Chase thought for the moment "Adee"

"You mean the name you and Bree called me when we were kids"

"Yeah, you're my Adee"

"You're my Chasey" they began to kiss. Before they could get any further they heard a knock on the door.

"Chase, Adam" they heard Tasha's voice "You guys awake" they both looked at each other worried

"Clothes" they both said getting out of bed. They searched around the room trying to find their clothes but there were no sign of them

"Where are our clothes" Chase asked

"Oh shit"

"What"

"I accidentally took our clothes down to the lab to wash them since things got messy up here" Adam said

"What do we do?"

"I'm coming in" Tasha yelled

"Under the covers" Adam and Chase hop into bed and covered everything besides there heads. They heard the door open and the light from the hallway shined into the room. Adam and Chase look and see Tasha standing in the doorway

"What are you boys doing" Tasha said walking into the room

"Um… sleeping" Chase said

"Why are you guys acting weird?"

"Why are you acting weird" Adam said

"I just don't under…" Tasha soon caught onto the situation "Are you guys" Adam and Chase both nodded "Your under there" Adam and Chase nodded again "Well um… d-dinner is almost ready"

"Thanks Tasha" Chase said

"I'll just be going now" Tasha walked over to the door

"Hey Tasha" she turned to face Adam

"Yes sweetie"

"Can you go down to the lab and grab a pair of mine and Chase's boxers please"

"S-sure sweetie" Tasha left the room and shut the door. Adam and Chase exhaled slowly

"That was… something" Chase said

"I know"

 **Not a great ending to a chapter. I rushed it a bit. Hoped you enjoyed it. Review**


	13. The End

Relationship Problems

 **Hello everyone i am back with the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Apologizes for any confusion or grammar mistakes**

Adam and Chase exited there room after asking Tasha to get there clothes. They headed downstairs to find Bree and Leo on the couch watching TV. They both headed to the kitchen to see if Tasha needs some help

"Need any help Tasha" Chase asked

"If you want just mix the pudding" Tasha handed Chase a bowl of pudding "Just mix it for a while okay"

"Alright" Chase grabbed a spoon and began to mix the pudding with Adam watching. Tasha made her way to the living room waiting for the timer to go off

"Hey Tasha"

"Yeah Bree"

"Why are Adam and Chase acting weird" they all look over and see Adam and Chase talking

"Well you know there together"

"I know that but they seem like happier I should say"

"Bree you haven't figured it out" Tasha said

"Figure what out" Bree asked confused

"There is a certain point in your life when you do something and afterwards you feel great"

"Meaning"

"In women terms, Adam and Chase are both glowing. That's a way to put it"

"Glowing, the only glowing I know is when you" Bree stopped herself finally realizing what Tasha meant "You mean they"

"Yes Bree, they did" Bree got quiet and stared at the TV, watching it trying to get her mind off of some stuff. The doorbell rang. Tasha got up and answered the door. She found Danny standing at the door

"Hi Mrs. Davenport is Chase home. I need to speak with him"

"Chase honey, it's for you" Chase let Adam mix the pudding. He went over to Tasha and sees Danny

"I got this Tasha" Tasha went back over to the couch. Chase shut the door behind him and stood with Danny outside "What now Danny"

"I just came by to say that I'm sorry for everything I did to you and I hope we can be friends. I've finally realized that there is no point in us getting back together" it was silent for a minute "But I hope we can still be friends" Chase thought for the moment. Danny hurt him he didn't want to forgive Danny but he knew he needed to. For Adam

"Okay we can still be friends at least"

"Thank you so much Chase"

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow after school"

"Okay" Chase prepared to go inside "Oh and hey Chase"

"Yeah"

"I hope you and Adam are happy" Chase smiled at Danny before heading inside the house. He looks sees Adam standing next to the door

"How'd it go" Adam asked

"It went well" Chase goes over and gives him a kiss on the lips

"Thank you for forgiving him"

"Your welcome"

"You know I love you"

"I love you too" Adam and Chase held hands

"Chase I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Adam"

"So can we agree?"

"Together forever" they both said before sealing it with a kiss.

 **Sorry that is wasn't a big ending, but i hoped you liked. Before i forget my new story 'Rats and Wizards" is up so you can go check that out. Thank you again and hope you have a wonderful life!**


End file.
